Tate no Yusha Nariagi: Ragnarök
by Ares041
Summary: Todo principio tiene su final. La paz necesita del caos, como los humanos necesitan del enfrentamiento, esto es algo que los héroes conocen muy bien, pero esta no es la historia sobre los héroes legendarios... esta no es la historia del enfrentamiento del bien y el mal... esta es la historia... de los Æsir.
1. Prologo: El Amanecer de los Æsir

Prologo: El Amanecer de los Æsir.

En los inicios de la primera era, en el primer amanecer, la primera vez que el sol se elevó sobre las tinieblas… desde las profundidades de las llamas de la creación, surgieron cuatro poderosos instrumentos que poco a poco tomaron forma y enlazaron sus esencias con los primeros héroes… Arco, Espada, Lanza y por último… Escudo. Los primeros guerreros se enfrentaron a las olas de maldad y por primera vez, el bien triunfó sobre el mal… pero algo más ocurrió ese mismo día… las brasas residuales que emergieron de aquellas armas, formaron cuatro instrumentos más, de características similares, pero al mismo tiempo especiales por sí mismas. Una Daga, un Martillo, unos Cestus y finalmente… un hacha. Al igual que los héroes, cuatro jóvenes fueron elegidos para portar aquellas armas, pero de manera diferente…

Igual de poderosas que las armas legendarias, estos instrumentos sirvieron a sus portadores con un poder inimaginable… un poder que corrompe la mente y el alma. Estos cuatro portadores no eran como los héroes… ellos no poseían las armas, las armas los poseyeron a ellos, volviéndolos en monstruos de carácter nefasto y egoísta. Los habitantes de esa era los llamaron… los Æsir, por mandato de unos de sus integrantes.

No paso mucho hasta que el camino de los héroes y los Æsir se cruzara… y una carnicería gigantesca se hiciera presente en todo el reino. Sangre llovió de los cielos, como nunca se lo había visto antes. Mas la batalla apenas duro unas pocas semanas, acabando con la derrota tanto de los Æsir como de los héroes legendarios.

Los gobernantes de los distintos reinos dividieron y resguardaron las armas en distintos puntos del mapa, sabiendo que si aquellos instrumentos caían nuevamente en manos equivocas, una era de tiranía incontrolable se alzaría sobre ellos… y no habría bestias, héroe o guerrero que pudiese combatir a la amenaza de… los Æsir. Mas el destino tenía otros planes para esta

El salón entero se reunía entorno a Motoyasu, quien empuñaba fanfarronamente su lanza, danzando agresivamente, intentando encestar rápidamente algunos golpes a su oponente mientras complacía a la multitud y disfrutaba de los halagos de la multitud.

–_Te ves cansado Even, ¿esto es todo lo que tienes para dar? _–

Exclamó el joven inquieto a su compañero mientras lanzaba una poderosa estocada hacia adelante. Alzando en alto su hacha, Even atrapó el golpe con la parte inferior del arma, inclinándose hacia adelante para atrapar la lanza y mover del lugar a su portador.

–_No te confíes tanto rubiecito. –_

Jalando hacia atrás, el muchacho lanzó una potente patada hacia el estómago de Motoyasu, impactando de lleno y quitando el aire de sus pulmones.

–_¡Apenas estoy calentando! –_

Soltando el arma, el muchacho lanzo una serie de puñetazos hacia su amigo, golpeándolo repetidamente en el rostro antes que este pudiese reaccionar. Rápidamente Motoyasu respondió agachándose y barriendo con su pierna el suelo debajo de Even, derribándolo mientras la lanza se teletransportaba nuevamente a su mano y rematándolo con un golpe de la parte inferior del mango.

–¡_Y la multitud enloquece! ¡Otra victoria para Motoyasu! _–

Exclamó mientras, efectivamente, el cumulo de personas a su alrededor gritaba su nombre.

–_Nada mal, has mejorado estos últimos días, jajaja. –_

Dijo mientras extendía su mano a Even, ofreciéndole alegremente una ayuda para levantarse.

–_Sabes amigo, serias un guerrero increíble si tan solo no tuvieras el ego por las nubes._ –

Sugirió Even con una sonrisa en su rostro y aceptando el apretón.

–_Bueno, en ese caso creo que no sería yo, jajaja_–

Uniendo sus manos, ambos jóvenes levantaron las palmas a la ferviente multitud, quien alababa aquella muestra de amistad de parte de ambos. Seguido a esto, Even levantó su mano en alto, esperando ansioso a que aquel instrumento volviese a el de la misma manera que hacía hecho la lanza con su portador, solo para desilusionarse momentos después.

–_Dah… qué diablos…_–

Exclamó molesto, alzando el arma del suelo y anclándola nuevamente al ariete en su espalda. A la par que esto ocurría, Motoyasu palmeó su espalda con una expresión victoriosa y despreocupada.

–¿_Sigue sin hacerte caso? _–

Preguntó sin mayor esfuerzo, a lo que el chico le responde.

–_No lo sé hermano… creo que se equivocaron de leñador…_–

–_Ya te lo he dicho, el arma no se equivoca… quiero decir, de ser así no hubieses llegado hasta aquí. _–

Refutó el héroe de la lanza.

–_No veo como el llevar un pedazo de hierro milenario en la espalda refuerce lo que dices… quiero decir, hasta donde puedo deducir, fueron unos ancianos con túnica los que me trajeron hasta aquí._ –

Rascándose la nuca, las palabras que estaban a punto de ser expresadas por Motoyasu fueron acalladas por la irónica verdad de Even.

–_Bueno… si… técnicamente… pero, de cualquier forma, de no ser de utilidad no te habrían dejado quedarte. Quiero decir, podrías estar pudriéndote en una alcantarilla ahí afuera, probablemente vistiendo lo que queda de tus ropas y rogando por un poco de comida. No estas tan mal._ –

–_No te digo que no, pero extraño algunas cosas de mi otra vida, como por ejemplo no se… LA LIBERTAD, por ejemplo…_ –

Señaló Even, un tanto molesto mientras tomaba una copa de sobre la mesa y alzaba el codo el alto, dejando que aquel contenido dorado y brillante bajase por su garganta antes de continuar.

–_Quiero decir, si, se vive bien y todo, pero pasar el resto de mi vida en un castillo no es el tipo de vida que me gustaría… a no ser que esté lleno de esta cosa, jajaja._ –

Tomando su copa, el héroe del escudo y el Æsir chocaron sus tragos, alzando su voz y brindando por la buena vida que habían conseguido.

–_¿Que rápido cambias de opinión eh? ¡Jajaja! –_

–Aquel muchacho, el portador del hacha… aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, tan cortos como las letras de su nombre y una mirada amable en su rostro. Sobreprotegido por la familia real y apenas conocido públicamente por las implicaciones de su persona, era el portador del… el hacha de los Æsir. –

Susurró uno de los nobles a sus compañeros que le seguían disimuladamente, vistiendo máscaras y atuendos pintorescos, perfectos para aquella fiesta de cerdos adinerados. La mirada del mismo se posó sobre Motoyasu, sin restarle atención ni el mínimo respeto.

–Y ese… ese es el guerrero de la lanza. –

Agregó, alzando su copa y lamiendo el borde con sus labios. No estaba interesado en beber, solo le encantaba el sabor de aquel cristal sucio.

–Y yo que creía que esta iba a ser una misión sencilla y nos mandan a ese altanero…–

Comentó uno de sus compañeros, frustrado por la presencia del chico. Dándole la espalda a ambos jóvenes, los guerreros se miraron a los ojos entre sí, apreciando su aspecto humano que tan desagradable e impío les parecía. El líder apretó fuertemente la copa, resquebrajando su estructura y haciendo que se partiese en dos y manchase el suelo con aquel liquido morado.

–_No hemos llegado tan lejos para retroceder aquí… nos apegaremos al plan, conseguiremos el arma de los Æsir y nos largaremos de este desolador y lúgubre reino…–_

Susurró a sus compañeros, ocultando una mirada de frio odio y frustración. Seguido a esto, alargó sus brazos, mirando a la multitud reunida y expresando corpóreamente sus falsas intenciones.

–¡Oh! Pero que torpe soy… lo siento mucho, debí haber quedado maravillado con la actuación de él magnífico héroe de la lanza…–

Exclamó adulante para que todo el mundo pudiese oírlo, mientras proseguían, en conjunto a alabar falsamente al muchacho.

–_Larga vida al rey, larga vida a la princesa… y sobre todo… larga vida al héroe de la lanza. _–

Al oír aquellas palabras, Motoyasu cayó en cuenta. Suspiro repentinamente antes de exhalar un sonido como si se hubiese golpeado el pie contra la pata de un mueble.

–¡_La princesa! _–

Exclamó, emocionado y nervioso, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado algo.

–¡_Me pidió que la busque después del banquete! ¡Como pude olvidarlo! _–

–_Dejas a tu hermano por una mujer? Vaya, que poco código amigo… Pero bueno, supongo que es típico de ti._ –

Comentó burlonamente el muchacho mientras empinaba su copa camino a sus labios. Rápidamente la mano del héroe golpeó a esta, haciendo que caiga al suelo y se parta en mil pedazos.

–_Deja de hacer bromas si no quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero. _–

Respondió Motoyasu mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la salida, alzando sus brazos y tentando a su amigo para otra pelea.

–_Jajaja ¡Cuando quieras, héroe de las correas! _–

Mirando sobre su hombro, el Æsir siguió con la mirada a su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la mesa, junto a las bebidas, en la cual pasaría el resto de la noche, empinando el hombro y esperando alegremente a que la noche siga su curso. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar y el sueño acabó por conducir al muchacho hacia la esquina de la mesa, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo y produciendo un ruedo estridente que surgía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. A la par que esto ocurría… una sombra se asomaba por la habitación y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al inconsciente Even.

–_Vaya… mira nada más…_ –

Exclamó una voz femenina, la cual fue apenas captada en un mar de sueños y espejismos.

–_¡Oye! ¿Vas a levantarte o tendré que hacer algo al respecto? _–

No hubo respuesta del Æsir, más allá de un leve ronquido y balbuceo inentendible. Disgustada, la dama se movió lentamente hacia la mesa, tomo la copa con el poco vino que quedaba y prosiguió a volcarlo sobre la espalda de Even.

–_¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MI ABUELA! _–

Exclamó mientras el líquido helado corría por su espalda, un implacable dolor de cabeza atacaba su cerebro y el brillo del sol entraba por la ventana e impactaba fuertemente en sus ojos. De un rápido movimiento, el chico se deslizo hacia atrás y cayó de la silla sin poder controlarse. Delante suyo, una figura femenina parada de manera altanera y dominante, extendía su mano sobre el chico, dejando caer las ultimas gotas de vino sobre el piso, solo para proseguir lanzando lejos la copa. Cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y vestida con una armadura reluciente, muy probablemente una que jamás había tocado una batalla real.

–_Eso fue grosero…_–

Mencionó molesto.

–_Así que tú eres el chico al que el hacha eligió. _–

Declaró observante.

–_Lamento que me encuentre de esta manera señorita… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?_ –

–_Malty S Melromarc… PRINCESA, Malty S Melromarc._ –

Aclaró poniendo una mano en su pecho de manera orgullosa y complacida.

–_Oh, ya veo… disculpe su majestad._ –

Respondió Even, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y sacudiendo el vino que chorreaba de sus ropas.

–_Así que usted es la hija del sujeto que me puso en este lugar… supongo que será de un carácter un poco más amable… ¿verdad?_ –

–_Bueno… algo así… De cualquier forma, no he venido a hablar, sino a sacarte de aquí._ –

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella afirmación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Malty al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

–_Tu nombre._ –

Exigió la mujer, señalando con su dedo.

–_Even Gudriksson…–_

La dama levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión,

–_Es un nombre escandinavo, no preguntes… mi padre me lo puso._ –

Señalando con su mano, la chica ordenó al Æsir que la siguiese. La caminata de ambos comenzó, pero había algo extraño en todo eso. Even no terminaba de sentirse cómodo, como si se olvidase de algo o estuviese perdiéndose de algo.

–_Bien "Eve" seré directa contigo, me interesas bastante… _–

–_Lo siento señorita, este ya perro tiene dueña._ –

Respondió sin dar mayores vueltas, provocando una exagerada y sonora risa a la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

–_No hablo de eso, jajaja._ –

Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y parase junto a una de las ventanas del lugar. En ella se apreciaba un dibujo con distintos cristales de colores, haciéndole honor a los intentos tipos de héroes que habitaban aquellas tierras. Esos mismos a los que la gente adoraba y aclamaba como sus salvadores. Mas para su sorpresa, solo tres de ellos aparecían ante él, la lanza, el arco y la espada.

–_Linda ventana. Aunque, estoy un poco confundido. ¿No se supone que hay cuatro héroes en total? ¿Qué paso con el escudo?_ –

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, la chica explicó.

–_Es por eso mismo que me interesa… él es una persona, problemática… cuanto menos. Un delincuente, una persona indeseable e indigna de portar el don que se le ha dado. _–

Acercándose lentamente hacia Even, Malty susurro unas palabras para él.

–_Un monstruo…–_

–_¿Que ha hecho?_ –

Preguntó Even…

–¿_Porque se ganó tal desprecio? ¿No le gusta llevar mayas apretadas como a los demás héroes? ¿No limpia su escudo a menudo? Le gusta embriagarse y… no espera… eso no tiene nada de malo._ –

–_Ese hombre le ha causado demasiados problemas al reino como para enumerarte todo lo que ha hecho… además, no es como si realmente te importe ¿me equivoco?_ –

–_¿Bueno, ahí me atrapaste… y que quieres que haga? ¿Me mandaras a matarlo como a uno de esos sicarios de las películas o algo así? _–

Alejando su mirada del chico y posándola sobre los coloridos cristales de la ventana, Malty continuó con su plan.

–_No exactamente… Veras, esta estrictamente prohibido el enfrentamiento mortal entre portadores de las armas legendarias. Ahí es donde entras en juego… quiero que seas nuestra arma secreta… solo en caso de que ese criminal se nos salga de las manos. _–

–A ver… entonces me estas pidiendo que atente contra la vida de un hombre que ha hecho cosas horribles, SOLO en el remoto caso de que este intente algo como… no se… ¿un golpe de estado? ¿Una revolución? –

Malty asintió con la cabeza.

–_¿Y yo que gano con todo esto? Además de bueno, poder volver a ver la luz del sol, luego de un mes aquí encerrado. _–

–_Si todo sale como lo planeamos… y tú, en específico… juras servirme a mí y solo a mi… te prometo un mundo de riquezas y placeres como jamás los has imaginado…–_

Respondió la chica, cerrando su expresión y frunciendo el ceño, para declarar que estaba completamente segura de lo que decía.

–_Tentador… tentador…–_

_ Esta gente está enferma… secuestrar a un hombre, obligarlo a luchar y matar a otras personas, y de paso lo toman como si fuese algo natura… es simplemente increíble. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? No creo que me vaya mejor si me niego… así que estoy entre la espada y la pared… _

–_Bien, supongo que no puedo negarme, señorita malteada… ¿cuándo zarpamos? –_

Victoriosa, la chica sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba del hombro a su nuevo aliado y lo empujaba levemente por el pasillo.

–_Solo tengo una pregunta ante que nada… ¿dónde está el hacha? –_

–_¿Eh? _–

Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, palmeando con fuerza para esperar sentir el metal del arma, pero sus dedos solo tocaron las telas de las ropas que aun conservaba de su mundo.

_Que demonios… ¿se me habrá caído anoche? Lo último que recuerdo fue la pelea con…_

–Motoyasu…–

Confundida, Malty levantó una ceja.

–¿Donde esta? –

Preguntó, más a modo de exigencia que cualquier otra cosa. La chica simplemente levantó sus hombros en desconocimiento, acción que provocó que el muchacho comience a correr a lo largo del pasillo.

_Esto parece una broma de mal gusto… Motoyasu, si esto es una broma, prometo meterte esa lanza por el…_

**DETENTE…**

Un escalofrío recorrido todo su cuerpo, paralizando su mano a pocos centímetros del picaporte. Even giró en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de hallar el origen de aquella voz, una voz tan grave y sonora, que pareciera provenir de las profundidades del abismo mismo.

**EL TIEMPO DE DESCANZAR, HA ACABADO…**

–¿_Quién es? _–

Gritó, empoderando su llanto con el sonoro eco del lugar, pero solo recibiendo su misma voz de regreso y el sonoro aullido del gélido viento de las afueras, que golpeaba incesantemente con las ventanas… un viento demasiado frio para estar a estas alturas del año…

**ABAJO…**

Exclamó la voz, momentos antes de que las ventanas enteras fuesen destruidas por completa y tanto los cristales como los escombros volaran en dirección al muchacho. El polvo y gravilla llenaron el lugar, creando una nube gris y espesa que no esperaba para comenzar a meterse en sus pulmones y provocarle una severa e insistente toz. Una poderosa ventisca entraba por el ahora presente agujero en la pared, ventilando rápidamente aquella estela de mugre y dejando entrever una delgada pero esvelta figura masculina.

–_Eres un destructor, descendiente _Æsir_… _–

Susurró una voz aguda pero amenazadora, como si hubiese sido susurrada por una serpiente la cual escupía su veneno para enceguecer a su presa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre se movió hacia adelante tomando por el cuello a Even e impactando su cuerpo contra la pared opuesta, presionando fuertemente su garganta contra la roca para evitar que este diga una palabra. Moviéndose violentamente, el muchacho intento zafar de tal agarre, golpeando repetidamente tanto el brazo como el pecho de aquella persona, acto al cual, esta ni siquiera intentaba defenderse.

–_Esperaba que fueses más grande…_–

Declaró soplando levemente, liberando de su garganta un viento helado que limpio el aire a su alrededor.

–¿_Que has estado haciendo este último mes? Además de esconderte como un cobarde, por supuesto._ –

Los ojos de Even de abrieron completamente al contemplar el aspecto de tal criatura. Si bien, su compleción era la de un humano, su piel era completamente azulada y sus ojos rojos como dos brazas ardientes. Unos extraños grabados se esparcían desde su cabeza, pasando por su torso desnudo y acabando en sus piernas, como las líneas que dividían a un mapa. Sus ojos se centraron en la parte trasera de su cinturón, la cual portaba en su haber un instrumento muy conocido por el mismo.

_ ¡El hacha! ¡Ellos robaron el hacha mientras yo dormía! _

Pensó nerviosamente mientras la azulada criatura se percataba de esto.

–_Oh, no te preocupes, pienso devolvértela… cuando volvamos a casa y puedas hablar con…_–

Un relámpago golpeó el cuerpo de la criatura antes que pudiera concluir su frase, haciendo que este se ladee hacia un costado y soltando a Even.

–_¡Hermano! _–

Gritó Motoyasu mientras corría en rescate de su amigo, empuñando su lanza, saltando a mitad de camino y lanzando una estocada en dirección al hombre azul.

–_¡__Lightning Spear! __–_

Exclamó mientras un relámpago azulado emergía de la punta del arma e impactaba nuevamente el cuerpo de su enemigo, quien retrocedió nuevamente, quedando vulnerable a otro ataque del héroe. Poniendo todo su peso en la lanza, Motoyasu intentó empalar al hombre de un solo ataque.

–_Errr… que increíble…–_

El arma se detuvo en seco, dando la impresión de que esta se había incrustado completamente en el cuerpo del monstruo… no fue así.

–_¡DESCEPCION!_ –

La punta del artefacto había sido atrapada sin ningún problema, y de un rápido movimiento aquella criatura levantó al héroe y a su arma sobre si mismo y lo estampó contra el suelo, causando gran cantidad de daño.

–_Tú debes ser uno de los Vanir… me esperaba más de una de las personas a las que se le encargó este reino…_–

Levantando su pie, el gigante golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Motoyasu, aplastando su armadura y haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

–_Vine para llevarme al Æsir, no tenías por qué interponerte en mi camino…_–

–_¡Si venias a buscarme, llévate esto de recuerdo! _–

De un rápido movimiento, Even golpeó con su hacha la espalda del monstruo, apartándolo de su amigo caído. Aquel golpe había sido dado con la intención de dañar gravemente a aquella criatura, ni siquiera fue cortado por el filo del arma, en ves de esto, una serie de chispas y gravilla salieron disparadas en el impacto de su piel con el metal, como si de una coraza rocosa se tratase.

–_Este tipo será fuerte, pero es bastante descuidado. _–

Bromeó Even mientras ayudaba a Moyoyasu a levantarse y ambos se ponían en guardia contra su enemigo.

–_Quien diría esto, cerdos Æsir, cerdos Vanir, ambos peleando juntos. Pues no son los únicos con sorpresas, muchachos._ –

Inhalando profundamente, el azulado guerrero sopló con todas sus fuerzas, liberando una gélida escarcha en dirección a ambos jóvenes. Un frio abrazador los impactó de lleno, a tal grado que sentían como su sangre comenzaba a coagularse rápidamente y la transpiración de su cuerpo se convertía en pequeños cúmulos de hielo. Motoyasu intento responder, pero la lanza se había quedado pegada a su piel por la congelación.

_Q-Que demonios es este sujeto… esto no puede estar pasado… n-no me habían dicho nada s-sobre estas cosas…_

Even intentó levantar su hacha, pero su brazo apenas si se movió. Las ventanas y masetas del pasillo estaban completamente congeladas, las plantas ya habían muerto por la helada, y mucho no faltaba para que ambos muchachos sufrieran el mismo destino que estas. Sin embargo, el sonido del metal impactando repetidamente contra el suelo llegó a sus oídos y se acercaba a gran velocidad a su ubicación.

–¡_Zweit Fire Squall! _–

Una serie de bolas de fuego volaron junto a ambos jóvenes, impactando de lleno en el cuerpo del gigantesco hombre azul y chamuscando levemente su cuerpo, haciendo que la escarcha acabe. Un grupo de soldados de la realeza, acompañados de la princesa Malty llegaron para unirse al combate, blandiendo sus armas y apuntándolas en dirección al invasor.

–_Un gigante de hielo… los rumores decían que se habían extinto luego de las primeras olas. _–

Exclamó la confiada chica en un tono burlón mientras levantaba su mano para amenazar a su contrincante. El gigante sonrió malévolamente…

–_Mejor cuida lo que dices… lengua sucia…_–

–_¡Princesa! ¡Al suelo! _–

Gritó uno de los soldados, antes de que la pared continua fuese nuevamente derribada, esta ves no por uno, sino por dos gigantes más, el primero completamente calvo, y el ultimo portando una larga cabellera oscura. Mas su objetivo nunca fueron la princesa u el héroe de la lanza… su objetivo, fue en todo momento Even, a quien el gigante de cabello oscuro tomo por el cuelo y lanzó a toda velocidad por uno de los agujeros de la pared.

–_¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡CAMBIE DE OPINION! ¡SI ME GUSTA ESTAR EN EL CASTILLO!_ –

La velocidad a la que había sido lanzado rápidamente comenzó a aumentar y la altura, a descender. El castillo comenzaba a verse cada vez más lejano a medida que el chico se adentraba en un espeso y oscuro bosque, rodeado de arboles de gran tamaño, por los cuales comenzó a chocar y a disminuir su velocidad de caída. Las ramas desgarraron su ropa, incrustando a su vez enormes astillas y creando heridas graves en toda su piel. Hasta que finalmente… cayó al suelo, impactando con gran fuerza contra las raíces de un árbol y dolorosamente sentándose sobre estas.

–Ah… q-que diablos… ¡NOOOOO! –

Exclamó horrorizado, mirando como una de las ramas se había clavado profundamente en su pierna. Lentamente movió su mano hacia la misma, posando sus dedos sobre el pedazo de madera y jalando hacia afuera.

**DETENTE… NO HAGAS ESO…**

Susurró la fantasmagórica voz de antes, a la misma que Even hizo caso omiso.

–_A las tres…–_

Susurró para sí mismo, preparándose para lo peor.

–_Uno… dos… tres…–_

Bruscamente movió su mano hacia arriba, arrancando la rama de su ser y haciendo saltar la sangre de su pierna por todas partes mientras gritaba a todo pulmón y se retorcía de dolor sobre las raíces del árbol.

**ALGUIEN VIENE…**

–_C-Cállate…_–

Dijo entre lagrimas y dolor, arrancando el pasto del suelo y respirando profundamente. No era solo el dolor lo que lo ponía así, sino mas bien, el shock del momento… la revelación de aquella cosa que, no solo parecía imparable, sino que había varios de ellos… y según lo que decía, estaban buscándolo a él. Un sonido metálico hizo eco en todo el bosque. Desde arriba de las copas de los árboles, un arma cayó frente a Even. El mismo instrumento por el cual él se encontraba metido en todo eso. Aquella hacha, reluciente y afilada, al contrario que aquellas tres extrañas gemas forjadas en su haber, apagadas y sin brillo alguno.

–_¿Que? ¿Qué quieres? Ahora si regresas ¿eh? _–

Dijo refiriéndose a su propia arma, recibiendo solo el silencio del bosque como respuesta.

–Ahora vete! Si no vas a hacerme caso… ¿porque no mejor te vas al demonio? Saldré de esta por mi propia cuenta…–

**NO TE DEJES ATRAPAR…**

En un intento de levantarse, Even hizo palanca por el árbol a su espalda, forcejeando con su única pierna sana, pero cayendo a un lado en el intento. Nuevamente desvió su mirada hacia el hacha caída sobre el césped, con una expresión de desprecio y desagrado, como si mirase a otra persona.

_No puedo quedarme aquí… Pero tampoco puedo hacerlo sin ella. _

–_Bien… vendrás conmigo, por ahora…–_

Pateando el mango del arma, esta misma desprendía un sonido metálico altamente molesto para los oídos de Even, el cual presionaba sus dientes en frustración por no poder alcanzarla correctamente.

–_Poco a poco… vamos… ya casi…_–

Su mano, ya estando a pocos centímetros del mango, comenzó a temblar mientras se estiraba para alcanzarla. Entre quejidos y dolor, la punta del mango tocó la punta de sus dedos y rápidamente, estos atrajeron el arma hasta su dueño. Poniendo la punta de esta sobre el suelo y apoyándose, Even se levantó mas que adolorido y comenzó su viaje a través del bosque.

–_Eres resistente Æsir, estoy sorprendido. _–

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco en cuanto oyó aquella voz. Un frio abrazador recubrió su espalda mientras una mano helada tocaba su hombro y llamaba su atención.

–_Tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de hacerte ningún daño… a no ser que me obligues a ello. _–

Sugirió amablemente el gigante.

–_¿Qué quieres? ¿Porque me buscas? –_

–_He… por la misma razón que el hacha te eligió amigo…_–

Even sostuvo fuertemente el mango del arma mientras se preparaba para atacar.

–_Porque el destino… es una perra caprichosa. _–

Aquella voz fantasmal volvió a resonar en la mente del Æsir, sugiriendo lo obvio, pero a su vez, algo que le permitió realizar la acción.

**CORRE.**

El arma se movió a toda velocidad contra el gigante, en dirección a su cabeza. Un sonido ensordecedor, de metal impactando contra roca, hizo eco en todo el lugar, seguido a un alarido de dolor y frustración por parte del monstruo. Even se preparó para lanzar otro ataque, pero el brazo de su enemigo fue más fuerte y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en medio del pecho, empujándolo contra los árboles.

–_Bastardo hijo de perra… ¿TIENES IDEA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER? _–

Even giró sobre si mismo, mirando en dirección al gigante y pudo apreciar los daños causados hacia este. Parte de su rostro se había desmoronado, agrietado como la cara de una montaña, había perdido el ojo y en su lugar no había mas que una simple superficie azulada y marchita. El guerrero golpeó con su brazo al árbol en el cual Even se encontraba momentos antes, partiéndolo en dos y derribándolo en dirección a este.

Haciendo a un lado el dolor, el Æsir comenzó a correr tan rápido como le era posible, entre quejidos e insultos, motivado por la adrenalina que le producía el oír a aquel monstruo caminar en su dirección.

–_¡Esa hacha te servirá de sombrero cuando te alcance muchacho! –_

Sonidos de quiebre, árboles caídos y astillas saltando por todas partes era el paisaje que formaba aquel monstruo mientras se abría paso a través del bosque.

_Por un demonio… alguien por favor ayúdeme…no quiero morir aquí, no de esta manera, por favor…_

El movimiento de Even se detuvo. Delante suyo, un acantilado con agua corriendo a toda velocidad en el fondo, golpeando continuamente contra la cornisa y salpicando a las rocas que emergían desde sus profundidades.

–_Mier…–_

El gigante lo tomó del cuello, furioso y enceguecido por el odio.

–_Quieres saber que hare contigo? Oh yo te diré… voy a tomar esa pequeña cabeza tuya… y la usare como mi copa personal…_–

–A-Yu…–

Entre toz y sufrimiento por la falta de aire, el Æsir intentaba por todos los medios escapar de aquella situación. El brazo con el cual sostenía el hacha se encontraba aprisionado por el agarre del gigante, haciendo imposible para el defenderse de otra manera.

–Th…th…–

–¿_Que ocurre? ¿Dónde está esa confianza que tenías hace unos momentos?_ –

**NO TE DEJES ATRAPAR…**

–¡PELEA! BASURA _ÆSIR ¡QUE ESPERAS? ¡DEFIENDETE! –_

Cerrando su puño con todas sus fuerzas y en un último suspiro de esperanza, Even… Golpeó al gigante.

–_Th…Thunder. –_

Un estruendo ensordecedor dio lugar al silencio en todo el bosque. Un resplandor azulado pude verse desde el castillo, antecedido por una línea blanquecina cayendo del cielo hacia el borde de un acantilado. El líder del equipo de gigantes vio aquella y no pudo hacer más que presionar fuertemente sus dientes en frustración y odio hacia sus compañeros. El mismo miró en dirección a Malty y Motoyasu con altanería y desgano… y pronunció.

–_Entonces así comienza… ustedes lo iniciaron…–_

Acercándose a la ventana, el inmenso hombre azulado reafirmó sus palabras mientras se preparaba para saltar.

–_Ustedes iniciaron… el Ragnarök._ –


	2. Capítulo 1: Llegando a Midgard

Capítulo 1: Llegando a Midgard.

Las tropas de Malty rodearon el bosque en el que anteriormente había caído el joven Æsir. La iracunda princesa presionaba sus dientes mientras un desorientado Motoyasu era atendido por los médicos brujos. Los gigantes de hielo escaparon camino a los bosques en cuanto vieron el relámpago caer del cielo, y sin pensarlo dos veces el primer encargo de la chica fue para inmediatamente rastrearlos y acabar con ellos.

–_¡No pierdan el tiempo! No pueden ir muy lejos… _

Mirando fijamente en la lejanía, la princesa analizaba meticulosamente lo que acababa de ocurrir y en lo que esto podría significar tanto para ella como para el reino. "Los Jotun han regresado…" pensaba nerviosamente mientras veía el desastre que estos habían causado. De todas las desgracias y errores que había cometido en el pasado, está en específico, causaba en ella una sensación prácticamente desconocida… el miedo.

–_Y prioricen el encontrar al_ _Æsir _–

Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en este caso tenía planeado arreglar las cosas.

–¡_Y si aparecen sin él, todos y cada uno de ustedes sabrán lo que es el miedo… _–

Exclamó con rabia, pateando el primer objeto que tenía delante.

Relámpagos y lluvia caían incesantemente sobre Ringeltown, un pequeño poblado mercantil azotado por la pobreza y el olvido de los incontables nobles que una vez pisotearon y mancillaron su buen nombre. Sobre el único camino que poseía, una muchacha semihumana, de cabellos rubios y cejas espesas como la neblina invernal corría usando su cola como paraguas para protegerse de la helada agua que caía del cielo. Un rayo iluminó el cielo mientras pasaba junto al rio que brindaba agua a la ciudad, haciendo que se percatase de un bulto extraño en medio de este. Asomándose a la orilla, la chica fijó su visión en aquel objeto, que por sí solo, parecía el cuerpo de algún animal salvaje que se había ahogado recientemente. Mas su percepción del mismo cambio rápidamente al ver que en su espalda, este mismo portaba algo muy particular. Un objeto metálico, brillante y aparentemente de gran valor… un hacha.

**DESPIERTA, DESCENDIENTE ÆSIR…**

**DESPIERTA Y MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR…**

–_Ah…–_

El sonido chisporroteante de la leña ardiendo llegó a los oídos del muchacho. Una extraña sensación de comodidad estaba presente en su espalda, muy diferente a lo que esperaba al despertarse. Sus ojos se abren lentamente y finalmente logra ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

–_¿Dónde estoy? _–

Se encontraba recostado sobre un pequeño montón de paja recubierto por una sabana, en una casa claramente antigua, adornada con pieles de animales de todo tipo y color, incluso algunas que el muchacho jamás habría imaginado. Una pequeña chimenea ardía intensamente en la pared central, produciendo un intenso calor que se extendía en todas direcciones y junto a esta, una persona. Una muchacha con vestido de sirvienta, de largos cabellos dorados, que al oír su voz no dudo en girar a verlo con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

–_Veo que finalmente se despierta._ –

Afirmó en un tono elegante y cuidado. La afilada mirada de Even se clavó de inmediato en los ojos de la chica, y sin esperar a más contestó con la voz más seductora que pudo ingeniar.

–_Oh, hola preciosura. Debo estar muerto, porque parece que estoy viendo a un ángel._ –

Apartando su mirada de los ojos del muchacho, la chica se acercó a este portando unos vendajes en sus manos y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que se le habían dicho.

–_Afortunadamente para usted, no soy ningún ángel… Pero no faltó mucho para que viera alguno real la noche pasada. Me atrevo a decir que hubo mucha ayuda de los dioses para que usted siga con vida. _–

Delicadamente la muchacha desprendió las vendas que envolvían la pierna de Even, revelando la herida que había sido abierta por la rama del árbol que lo atravesó. Sus manos rosaban la piel lacerada y limpiaban la sangre seca con los pedazos de tela que había removido antes de reemplazarlos con nuevas y mejores.

–_¡Ahh! _–

Se quejó Even, padeciendo por un breve descuido de la sirvienta.

–_Disculpe. –_

Los ojos del chico apenas si podían despegarse de la persona parada a centímetros suyo. Su aspecto, por algún motivo tenía causaba algún tipo de atracción magnética hacia el que no podía explicar. Podría fácilmente quedársela mirando toda una tarde y no se aburriría.

_Es una chica muy linda para ser sincero, pero este lugar… se me hace muy extraño._

– _Por cierto, mi nombre es Fryda. _–

Declaró desinteresadamente.

–_Even, es un placer…_–

–_El placer es todo mío, señor Even. _–

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió lentamente y desde el exterior apareció un risueño anciano, quien saludaba alegremente a ambos jóvenes en el interior.

–¡_Padre! _–

Exclamó Fryda, sorprendida y molesta.

–_Oh, no me prestes atención cariño. Solo los escuché hablar y decidí entrar para ver que se tramaban, jajaja. _–

–_En su estado, lo único que debería preocuparle es su salud. _–

El anciano entro al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de si mientras se poyaba en una mano con el afilada y brillante hacha Æsir Extendiéndole el arma a Even, el hombre hizo devolución de la misma antes de sentarse a un lado de Fryda, quien no le faltaba mucho para acabar de colocar los vendajes.

–_Es un arma muy extraña, muchacho. Jamás he visto un instrumento así en todos mis años. _–

Señaló buscando un tema de conversación.

–_Si… es basurita muy…_–

Los dedos de Even rozaron el cabezal del hacha y de inmediato, como si de un videojuego se tratase, una interfaz con varias esferas salió ante sus ojos, señalándole y explicando una serie de mensajes incomprensibles para el mismo.

**HABILIDAD DESBLOQUEADA, "THUNDER SHOCK".**

–_Caprichosa… eh… por favor díganme que no soy el único que está viendo el holograma gigante frente a mí. _–

–_Holo…¿qué?_ –

Preguntó el confundido el hombre de mediana edad, a lo que su hija continuó.

–_Se le llama "árbol de habilidades", señor Even. Es extraño encontrarse a alguien que no sepa que es… _–

–_Oh lo siento… ¿será porque en realidad no soy de estos lares?_ –

Dijo con completa seguridad, sin detenerse a pensar el peso de sus palabras. En respuesta a esto, tanto el anciano como la semihumana se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, confundidos y desorientados. Los vendajes de la pierna de Even ya estaban listos, por lo que de un rápido movimiento el chico se bajó de la cama y se dispuso a estirar sus músculos delante de ambas personas.

–_Miren… ¡AH!... no tengo nada en contra los mundos medievales, peeeeeero resulta que… tengo una vida ya hecha ¿sí? Me encantaría volver a mi casita, con mis cosas, mi gente, ya saben… no perder por lo que he trabaja…_ –

Vertiginosamente, Fryda extendió su brazo en dirección al cuello de Even, exponiendo unas afiladas garras que emergieron desde su antebrazo.

–_¡Wow! ¡Tranquila mujer! _–

–_Hablas demasiado extranjero… ¿porque no mejor nos dices a que has venido? _–

Declaró amenazante, acercando sus garras al cuello del chico mientras clavaba sus brillantes ojos azules sobre la mirada del chico. La mirada de este último se desvió rápidamente hacia los dientes de la muchacha, pudiendo divisar unos afilados colmillos triangulares, como los de un animal salvaje.

–_Fryda, cariño por favor, baja eso, jamás tenemos visitas…al menos déjalo hablar. _–

Ordenó el anciano, más a modo de petición que como si fuese a hacer algo para impedir que sus garras destrocen a Even. Lentamente la chica obedeció y su rostro volvió a mostrar una serenidad vacía de emociones.

–_Mira muchacho, esa no es manera de explicar las cosas…_–

Comenzó a explicar, como un padre que regaña a su hijo.

–_La gente de este reino no suele ser amable con los extranjeros, y menos si estos van armados… entiendes lo que te digo ¿verdad? _–

–_Bueno… no realmente, pero si eso impide que me corten la cabeza, lo tendré en cuenta. _–

–_Solo… intenta mantener en secreto eso de que vienes de otro mundo, ¿sí? Dudo que a la gente le preocupe el hacha si no saben de ese detalle. _–

Levantándose en dirección al anciano, Fryda lo tomó por un hombro y lo puso sobre su espalda, forzando a retirarse del lugar.

–¡_Cariñ-Oh…_–

Intentó completar la oración, pero una potente toz interrumpió su hablar y provocando un leve dolor en sus pulmones.

–_No está en condiciones de estar fuera de la cama, padre… por favor, le pido que entienda que esto no le hace ningún bien a su salud. _–

–_Si… si, entiendo…–_

Girando sobre sí misma, la semihumana miró a Even directamente a los ojos mientras pateaba delicadamente la puerta para abrirla.

–_Y tú, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites en este pueblo… pero si le haces algo a la gente que vive aquí, responderás a mis actos. _–

El muchacho decidió no responder a aquella amenaza, únicamente se limitó a mirar su hacha, brillante y afilada, lista para el combate. Sus ojos se reflejaron en el filo del arma, distinguiendo aquel color café oscuro tan característico suyo.

_Si… puede que no sepa mucho sobre universos paralelos o gente animal o lo que demonios se supone que haya en este lugar. Pero hay algo que tengo bien claro… me voy a casa… cueste lo que cueste._

Even giró el hacha sobre su mano derecha, haciendo una pequeña acrobacia con esta y lanzándola rápidamente al ariete que se suponía, estaba en su espalda. Mas el arma simplemente impactó con la parte trasera de su nuca y cayó al suelo de manera sonora.

–_Bueno… nadie vio nada…_–

Pronunció al aire mientras tomaba el hacha y se dirigía a la salida. Seguido a esto, empujó con su mano la puerta de la cabaña, siendo recibido por la luz del sol que emergía de entre las nubes de tormenta de la noche pasada. Y ante el… un paisaje desolador.

–_Q-Que diablos…–_

Un único y desolado camino de piedra era todo lo que quedaba para demarcar las calles del pueblo. La destrucción reinaba en aquel extraño lugar, edificios parcialmente derrumbados, suciedad y mugre por todas partes. La mirada de Even se centró en Fryda, quien entraba a una de las casas llevando a su padre en brazos. Aquella era la única casa que se encontraba de pie y relativamente estable.

–¿_Que ocurrió aquí? _–

**LAS OLAS…NO…LA GENTE…**

Nuevamente, aquella tétrica y espeluznante voz volvió a resonar en la mente del joven Æsir. Una brisa helada paso por encima de la piel desnuda del mismo, haciendo que este tiemble momentáneamente antes de cubrirse con sus brazos.

_Genial… esto será hermoso… _

Solamente había una única y descuidada salida para aquel pueblo fantasma, siendo esta el único camino que unía las casas, que se extendía hacia las profundidades de un espeso y oscuro bosque rodeado en la lejanía por montañas de gran tamaño y envergadura. Alzando sus hombros y sin otra opción aparente, Even se dirigió hacia este, aun sin idea de su destino, ni paradero, pero con una idea poco clara de su objetivo que nublaba su mente.

Habiendo acabado la expedición iniciada por la primera princesa, Malty Melromarc, los soldados prosiguieron a reunirse en torno a su señora, llevando en sus manos no mas que algunos de los ropajes destruidos del joven Æsir, los cuales le fueron entregados por el comandante al mando de este equipo. Al recibir tal mensaje, la princesa retuvo su enojo y frustración, apretando fuertemente los pedazos de tela en sus menos, solo para a continuación, destruirlos en mil pedazos delante de todos los presentes.

–¿_Donde encontraron esto? _–

Preguntó invadida por una colera enceguecedora. Los reclutas se miraron entre ellos, buscando a la persona que había encontrado aquellos hallazgos. Un pequeño muchacho salió de entre la multitud de hombres armados, alzando la mano como si de un niño pidiendo permiso a su maestra se tratase.

–_F-Fue a orillas de un rio… mi señora… había varios de esos junto a una línea recta de árboles caídos. _–

Aclaró el muchacho, de manera tímida.

–_¿Esto es todo? ¿Nadie pudo encontrar nada más? _–

Exclamó Malty, refiriéndose a la mayoría.

–_E-En realidad… había algo más en la orilla de la cornisa…_–

En el momento en que la chica oyó sus palabras, inmediatamente tomó del cuello de su armadura al muchacho, acercándolo hacia ella y clavándole una mirada fría e intimidadora.

–¿_Y porque diablos no lo trajiste? _–

–_Es que… no me pareció mayormente importante, mi señora… eran solo unos trozos de hielo en el piso…_–

–_¿UNOS TROZOS DE HIELO?_–

Gritó a todo pulmón, perdiendo la poca elegancia que le quedaba en aquel momento y lanzando al joven recluta al suelo.

–_Debería mandarte a la horca por esto… Pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, ya pensaré en un castigo adecuado para ti, más tarde… _–

El muchacho se arrastró detrás de sus compañeros, quienes miraban atónitos a la iracunda princesa, que caminaba de lado a lado presionando su rostro con la palma de su mano y susurrando para sí misma.

–¿_Y ustedes que demonios están mirando? Vayan a peinar el rio, y no vuelvan hasta que no hayan encontrado algo útil. _–

Sin dar tiempo a pestañear, las tropas dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron camino al bosque, encabezados por el joven soldado de no mas de 20 años. Mientras esto ocurría, una silueta oscura se posicionaba detrás de la muchacha de cabellos rojizos.

–_No es un buen momento sombra… _–

Declaró la princesa sin voltear siquiera a ver a esta persona.

–_Si sabe que esto solo desencadenara problemas, ¿verdad? _–

No hubo respuesta de Malty para aquella cuestión.

–_Cuando la reina se entere de esto…_–

–_Ella no tiene por qué enterarse… yo misma encontrare al_ _Æsir y lo traeré de regreso. _–

Interrumpió la muchacha, intentando justificar sus actos.

–¿_Y que dirá ella cuando sepa que los Jotun han regresado? _–

Un silencio incomodo llenó el lugar. Malty no volteó en ningún momento a ver a aquella persona, solamente se mantuvo en su lugar, presionando los dientes de manera impotente y enfurecida al ver como sus planes eran destruidos poco a poco. No había escape posible para esta situación, incluso aunque matase a aquel hombre, otros agentes sombra llevarían la información a la reina, y estaría en problemas mucho peores.

–_No le digas nada… yo misma se lo diré en persona._ –

Declaró en voz alta mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla. Dando media vuelta, la misma princesa se dirigió hacia el hombre usando el tono mas amable que salía de su garganta.

–_Dile que llegaré lo antes posible a su encuentro… _–

–_Me temo que no puedo confiar en su palabra, señ… –_

–_Entonces ve y dile, de igual forma terminara sabiéndolo… y dile que su hija mayor está en camino… _–

Sobra decir que esto no complacía de ninguna manera a la princesa primera. El terreno se volvía espinoso frente a ella, y poco había que pudiera hacer sino tantearlo poco a poco, y pensar en una salida para sí misma. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el agente de sombra dio una última declaración antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

–_Los dioses no esperan a nadie, señorita Melromarc… y el ragnarök, mucho menos._ –

La fogata chisporroteaba y se alzaba altaneramente y resonante en medio del bosque. La madera para esta había sido fácilmente rebajada de los árboles gracias al hacha Æsir. Junto a la masa de fuego, algunos pedazos de carne de carroñeros animales salvajes que habían atentado contra la vida del muchacho, que ahora recibía el calor de las llamas en su cercanía. Este último mantenía una mirada fija en las chispas que saltaban constantemente, y recordaba los acontecimientos de hace ya pocas horas…

–¿_A qué te refieres con que no puedo pasar? _–

Preguntó Even de manera indignada hacia los dos soldados que custodiaban el puente que daba acceso a la ciudad.

–_Lo siento hijo, hay una cuota para volver a entrar al reino… elegiste un mal momento para alejarte de Melromarc. _–

Aclaraba burlonamente uno de los guardias, mientras su compañero se veía claramente menos agraciado por la actitud del muchacho.

–_Son 30 monedas de plata para caminar entre regiones, pero viendo que llevas un tiempo fuera de aquí… tendrán que ser 60. _–

–_¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese? _–

Desafió alzando la voz.

–_De la clase que te cortara la cabeza si te atreves a dar un paso más…_–

Protestó el segundo guardia, desenvainando su espada y apuntándola en dirección a Even. Al ver esto, el chico retrocedió un paso, dando a entender que no quería problemas con ambos guardias.

–_Si quieres pasar, tráenos 60 monedas de plata, es todo. _–

–_No tengo un centavo, pero necesito pasar de una forma u otra… debe haber algo que pueda interesarles. _–

–_Lo siento, pero me temo que tendrás que regresar por donde…_–

Intentó concluir seriamente el militar, a lo que su compañero lo interrumpió rápidamente.

–_Espera… creo que tengo una idea… _–

El sonido de ramas agitándose liberó a Even de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente el muchacho levantó su hacha y se puso en guardia, preparándose para el combate. Los animales de la zona en el día no representaban un problema real, siendo más que nada alimañas que corrían y se abalanzaban sobre su objetivo, intentando morder o atacar con sus garras. Pero siendo de noche, las probabilidades de que aquel sonido fuese un depredador se incrementaban enormemente, activando los nervios del joven Æsir.

–_Vamos… tráeme la cena… _–

Susurró para la criatura, aunque debido al silenció del bosque sus palabras se oyeron con total plenitud. El sonido de las hojas poco a poco se acalló mientras de la maleza se asomaba una figura humanoide, esvelta y de largos cabellos dorados que se extendían hasta la cintura. Sus ojos, brillantes como antorchas se clavaron sobre Even, quien estaba inmóvil ante la imagen de aquella mujer.

_ Esto no puede ser real. ¿Una mujer desnuda en medio del bosque? _

Entre sus piernas se asomaba una larga y peluda cola, con aspecto parecido a lo de un león. Lentamente se aproximó hacia él muchacho mientras que aquel rabo se movía agresivamente de lado a lado. La boca de aquella criatura se abrió y de ella emergió un sonido agudo, muy diferente a la voz de una mujer. Y entonces, sin previó aviso, una segunda persona apareció de la nada, envistiendo a toda velocidad al vociferante monstruo. Unos cabellos dorados acompañaban a un delantal manchado de barro y mugre mientras unas garras largas y afiladas emergían de las muñecas de aquella mujer.

_ Es esa mujer que conocí en el pueblo… ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Francisca? Da igual… lo olvidé… _

–_¡Brutal Claw! _–

Exclamó la dama mientras lanzaba un puñetazo en dirección a la criatura, mientras esto ocurría, sus brazos se iluminaron y el filo del arma se volvió de un tono dorado. Sin perder el tiempo, su contrincante contestó el ataque moviendo su cola a una velocidad vertiginosa y atrapando el brazo de Fryda antes que este impactara con su cuerpo. Esto no bastó para detenerlo, pero sirvió perfectamente para desviar el golpe y evitar el daño. Seguido a esto, utilizó sus piernas para separarse del cuerpo de la muchacha, empujándola hacia un lado y trepándose a una de las ramas del árbol. El ataque de Fryda finalmente impactó sobre el otro de una planta, partiéndolo en dos y haciendo que este caiga.

–¿_Va a ayudarme o solo planea quedarse mirando? _–

Cuestionó la chica, mirando en dirección a Even.

–_Bebé, yo ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parado…_–

La criatura miró en dirección a ambos jóvenes, abriendo su boca y desprendiendo un chillido ensordecedor mientras saltaba y giraba en medio del aire, encaminando un ataque con su cola.

–_¡ALEJESÉ DEL SUELO!_–

Gritó Fryda, saltando con todas sus fuerzas y trepando a las ramas de un árbol, cosa que para Even resultaría imposible de imitar. La cola de aquella bestia conectó con el piso y se hundió en este como si de un gusano se tratase. Desde las profundidades, lianas emergieron y se entrelazaron con el cuerpo del Æsir, jalándolo hacia abajo y sumergiendo medio cuerpo bajo tierra.

–_¡Oh vamos! ¿qué diablos es esa cosa? _–

Aprovechando la distracción, Fryda envistió nuevamente a aquel monstruo, agitando sus brazos en medio del aire y conectado una serie de puñaladas a su cuerpo. Su enemigo chillo de dolor y con su cola lanzó un latigazo en dirección a su rostro, ataque que la chica atrapó con su mano y prosiguió a arrancar el movimiento de manera brutal y sanguinaria. Esto provocó que la criatura se lanzase al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras un fluido verde y viscoso emergía del extremo faltante.

–_Es una Huldra, son muy comunes por aquí, aunque solo cazan de noche. _–

Dijo fríamente mientras guardaba la cola en el bolsillo de su delantal. Alzando su puño, conectó un golpe fulminante a la cabeza del monstruo, matándolo al instante y trayendo de regreso el silencio del lugar. Acercándose al muchacho, la chica extendió le extendió su mano, ofreciendo su ayuda. Aceptando el apretón, Even fue arrancado de la tierra como si de una mera planta se tratase, y puesto nuevamente sobre sus piernas.

_Dios… que fuerza._

–_Ejem… lo tenía todo controlado, obviamente. _–

Fanfarroneó el Æsir, juntando el hacha que se le había caído momentos antes y posando heroicamente para la muchacha.

–_No es por faltarle el respeto, pero lo dudo. _–

Fryda suspiró.

–_Ya es tarde para regresar… tendré que acampar aquí. _–

Curioso por aquello, Even preguntó.

–_¿Y qué tiene de malo si es un poco tarde? Digo, no parecía que tuvieras problemas enfrentándote a… eso. _–

–_Enfrentarse a una es simple, pero cuando se junta una manada la cosa se complica bastante… además que no suelen viajar solos, seguramente este te estaba acechando hace un buen rato. _–

Un mensaje apareció ante los ojos de Even.

**¡SUBISTE DE NIVEL! 11 - 12 **

**Puntos de habilidad disponibles.**

_Bien, eso será algo para ver más tarde, pero de momento…_

–_Oye, tu nombre… este…_–

–_Fryda…_–

–¡_Fryda! Eso mismo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Porque no te quedas a acampar aquí? ya tengo una fogata preparada y… _–

Mirando en dirección a su campamento, Even se percató de que, en medio de la pelea con el Huldra, el poco fuego que quedaba se había prácticamente extinguido.

–_Oh… bueno como decía, tampoco tengo fogata, pero tengo un hacha así que ¿porque no acampamos juntos? _–

Intentando mantenerse seria ante la actitud de Even, Fryda levantó una ceja mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de su interior. Rápidamente escondió la sonrisa y volvió a su expresión de serenidad absoluta.

–_Agradezco la oferta señor Even, pero solo tengo una duda… ¿qué hace usted por aquí tan tarde? _–

La mirada del muchacho se perdió unos momentos mientras recordaba el problema que lo anclaba a este desolado bosque…

–_En la sima de la montaña se sabe que existe una bestia… mitad hombre, mitad ave. Probablemente sea de la familia de los filorial, aunque notoriamente diferente a ellos por su tamaño y… reputación. El punto es, quiero que nos traigas una de sus crías… un huevo. _–

–_¿Y qué pasa si no resulto que no hay huevos? _–

–_Entonces… tráenos sus garras. Se venderán bien en el mercado, es un trato justo por dejarte pasar ¿no te parece?_ –

Su compañero entrecerró sus ojos mientras se miraban entre sí. No hubo intercambio de palabras, solo una larga e intensa mirada simultánea. Even interrumpe esto para aclarar su situación.

–_Entonces… si consigo llegar a la sima y conseguir uno de sus huevos… o matar una de esas cosas… ¿podre pasar? _–

–_Te doy mi palabra de caballero ¡y que me corten la cabeza si no cumplo! _–

Exclamó confiadamente el guardia.

–_Ja… yo tendría cuidado con las palabras que salen de tu boca… compañero._ –

Sugirió el serio soldado a su lado, formando una sonrisa bajo su casco.

Volviendo en sí, Even giró su cabeza en dirección al cielo, divisando la montaña mas alta de aquel monte, viendo como unas criaturas aladas giraban en torno a su sima, bañándose con la luz de la luna y engañando a sus espectadores quienes todavía creían que eran simples aves rapaces.

–_Tengo que ir allá. –_

Sugirió apuntando con su hacha, con una seriedad que demostraba su determinación.


	3. Capítulo 2: Tormenta de plumas

Capítulo 2: Tormenta de plumas.

La mañana comenzaba con una carta de presentación, mostrando una preciosa imagen del sol alzándose sobre las montañas e iluminando los pocos espacios vacíos entre las hojas del bosque. Even y Fryda se preparaban para partir, cada uno con destinos diferentes.

–_Supongo que no va a cambiar de opinión sobre el trabajo que le encomendaron. _–

Señaló la chica con frialdad en su voz mientras caminaba junto a su compañero.

–_No puedo hacerlo… por mucho que me gustaría huir y quedarme un tiempo en el mundo de Peter Pan y su pandilla, me temo que debo marcharme lo antes posible. _–

–_Usted sabe que es un viaje sin regreso ¿verdad? _–

–_No, no lo creo. Solo necesito hacer uso de mi ingenio y todo irá como la ceda. _–

Expresó confiado, lanzando su hacha por los aires de volviéndola a atrapar entre sus manos antes de que caiga.

–¿_Y tú? ¿Qué planeas para ti? _–

Preguntó el muchacho de regreso.

–_Mi camino ya fue elegido hace mucho, señor Even. Me quedaré en el pueblo y cuidare a mi gente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos. _–

Even asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba.

–_Una ocupación ligada a la familia, es algo noble… hace tiempo que no veo a la mía, por cierto…_

El caminar de ambos jóvenes se detuvo a las puertas del destruido poblado. El chico aprovechó esto para ofrecer una última vez…

–_Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar antes de… _–

–_No. _–

Respondió la muchacha, cortando las intenciones de su compañero.

–_Todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir, por muy duras que sean. Es lo que se espera de nosotros. _–

–_Pero no significa que debas hacerlo sola. _–

–_Así es, pero usted también tiene sus obligaciones, y el ayudarme a mí no sería más que una excusa para faltar a estas. _–

_ ¿Me está llamando irresponsable? _

La expresión facial de Fryda no había cambiado en ningún momento, dejando de lado aquella pequeña risa que se le había escapado la noche anterior. La seriedad que esa chica poseía en su ser era digna de aplaudirse, pero esta apariencia fría no simbolizaba su calma en lo absoluto. Pues si bien, lo que decía ella era cierto y debía de cumplir con sus obligaciones, una voz en su interior rogaba porque el muchacho parado frente suyo se quedase al menos un tiempo más.

–_Si… bueno, eso de ser responsable nunca fue algo que se me dé muy bien. _–

Aclaró Even, a lo que la muchacha señaló una de las montañas de los alrededores, una con una sima un poco más baja que las demás, lo suficiente como para poder distinguirla entre todas.

–_La criatura que busca se encuentra un poco antes de llegar a lo más alto. Se cree que es un ser hostil debido a la cantidad de depredadores que existen en la zona… por lo que debe estar atento en todo momento si desea encontrar su nido. _–

–¿_Se cree? Ósea que hay gente que la ha visto. _–

–_Son solo especulaciones, señor. Por cierto, le recomiendo que use sus puntos de habilidad antes de comenzar el viaje, nunca se sabe cuándo podría serle de utilidad. _–

Agachando la cabeza, Even agradeció con un gesto amable a la chica por su consejo mientras esta daba media vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente a casa. Sin voltearse a ver, la muchacha oyó los pasos del chico alejarse de ella mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y malos presagios.

_Esa hacha… no parece un arma común y corriente, y lo que dijo solo hace que me dé aún más mala espina… Tal vez debería haberlo dejado morir, a pesar de que mi conciencia no quedase limpia por aquello. _

De igual forma y yendo contra sus instintos, la chica no titubeo ni hizo un esfuerzo por buscar a aquel muchacho del que desconfiaba. Incluso había salvado su vida y ayudado en su travesía, como resultado de las enseñanzas administradas por su familia… familia a la cual se dirigía para cuidar y amar.

Alzando la mirada hacia la inmensa estructura de roca que se interponía en su camino, Even suspiró.

–_Bueno… esto llevará tiempo. _–

Girando su cabeza en ambas direcciones, el chico se tomó unos minutos para buscar algún punto por el cual pudiese comenzar a escalar la ladera. Usando su hacha como punto de apoyo, clavó el filo de la misma por encima de una piedra salida, enganchándose de manera aparentemente segura a esta.

_Solo recuerda lo que decían en las películas, mientras no mires abajo estarás bien…_

A la vez que comenzaba a escalar la montaña, la superficie áspera de las rojas raspaba dolorosamente el abdomen de Even, quien debía mantenerse pegado a la ladera para no correr el riesgo de caer. Sumado a esto, a medida que subía el viento que impactaba con su espalda comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más helado y constante.

_Mataría por una maldita camiseta. _

Centímetro a centímetro, roca tras roca, el Æsir se alejaba lentamente del suelo que cada vez le parecía un lugar más agradable en el que estar; Sus músculos comenzaron a cansarse de manera progresiva, comenzando como una molestia y volviéndose cada vez más doloroso a medida que daba un empujón hacia arriba para alcanzar su próximo salto; La respiración que sostenía comenzaba a entrecortarse por una potente toz producto del cansancio y del sudor frio que rodeaba su pecho y espalda. Una sensación parecida podría haber sido lo que siente uno luego de correr una maratón e intentar correr el camino a casa sin descansar.

**Sostente…**

Susurró la voz de ultra tumba antes que el pequeño pedazo de roca en el que Even se sostenía cediera por su peso y lo dejara sosteniéndose únicamente por el mango del hacha. El muchacho gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no solo por el hecho de que estaba al borde del abismo, sino por los músculos de su brazo, los cuales sentía que estaban a punto de reventar por la presión.

–_¡Alguien! Por favor…_–

Exclamó en un alarido de frustración y pena.

–_¡Ayuda! _–

El sonido de sus palabras viajó a través del eco del lugar, más este no fue oído por nadie. No había nada alrededor suyo que pudiese ayudarlo, ni siquiera que pudiese oír su llamado de auxilio o sus gritos de dolor. Usando lo que quedaba de fuerza, giró con el mango del arma en dirección a la ladera, golpeando su pecho y abdomen contra las rocas y lastimándose en el proceso.

–_Vamos Even, con un demonio… tienes que seguir…_–

Se decía a sí mismo, forzando su cuerpo más allá del límite y escalando lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que su mano finalmente tocó una superficie. Un lugar en donde podría fácilmente descansar se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras lanzaba el hacha por encima de su cabeza y la enganchaba sobre aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo. Mas sus problemas aun no acababan, ya apenas no tenía fuerzas para continuar y si se tardaba demasiado tiempo en subir corría el riesgo de que la ladera volviese a ceder por su peso.

–_Vamos, vamos, vamos, tiene que hacerlo amigo… solo un poco más. _–

Los dedos de su mano rasparon la tierra mientras que con su poca fuerza restante se arrastraba hacia arriba, intentando apoyarse sobre cualquier superficie. Su visión estaba nublada, Even se encontraba completamente ciego ante el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba realizando, su cuerpo completo estaba sincronizada en una única y difícil tarea… subir a aquel pedazo de tierra.

**Peligro…**

Fue la única palabra que el muchacho pudo escuchar antes de sentir un dolor punzante que perforaba la piel de su espalda. Su visión regresó inmediatamente mientras que el tiempo parecía ralentizarse a su alrededor. La pared de roca en la que se sostenía comenzó a desmoronarse a medida que su cuerpo avanzaba y las garras en su espalda se clavaban profundamente. Una nube de polvo se levantó y llenó por completo aquella cornisa.

–_¡Cryyyy! _–

Even se aferró fuertemente a su arma, empuñándola con ambas manos para evitar soltarla por descuido mientras era arrastrado por los aires por una gigantesca ave azulada, con plumas relucientes como las aguan del mar, y de aspecto sumamente intimidador.

–_¡Cry! ¡Cry! ¡Cry! _–

Aquel animal realizaba un sonido chillón y estruendoso, como el grito característico de los cuervos. El pobre muchacho no podía hacer más que solo quedarse ahí, presa del dolor y el cansancio, con las ansias de gritar, pero sin la posibilidad de poder hacerlo correctamente.

_Solo… Intenta moverte, por lo que más quieras…_

Pensó impotentemente. Esa bestia gigantesca elevó su vuelo camino hacia la sima de la montaña, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Even, quien ni siquiera luchaba para zafar de su agarre. La sangre se desprendía de su espalda y chorreaba rápidamente a través de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. Pero para su buena fortuna, el destino parecía tener otros planes más haya de ser comido. En la distancia, el muchacho pudo oír un chirrido.

–¡_Cryyyyyy! _–

Un sonido muy parecido al que desprendía la misma ave que lo estaba transportando. Y de repente, un impacto brusco, un golpe dado con la brutalidad de un camión y determinado a derribar al animal. Tal fue su fuerza, que Even pudo zafarse del agarre de aquel monstruo, girando repetidamente en medio del aire antes de impactar con la ladera de la montaña y comenzar a rodar cuesta abajo. Otro de esos animales había intentado robar la presa del primero, resultando en una pelea de estos dos por ver quien se quedaría con el premio.

Un golpe secó, antecedido por algo rompiéndose y una tela cayendo sobre el cuerpo del mal herido Æsir. Un alarido de dolor se escapó entre sus labios mientras poco a poco perdía la noción de la realidad y caía rendido en donde fuese que se encontraba.

–_Ayuden…me…_–

–_**Siempre fuiste del tipo de persona de actuaba sin pensar… **_–

Una sensación helada recorrió el cuerpo de Even mientras oía aquella declaración. Una voz conocida, muy cercana y tortuosa para sus oídos y mente. Nuevamente el sonido de sus palabras resonó para el muchacho…

–_**No eres una desgracia, no te dejaras vencer así como si nada, ¿verdad? **_–

_¿Papa? _

–_¡Papá! ¿Qué haces… _–

Exclamó, abriendo repentinamente sus ojos, siendo recibido no más que por la oscuridad del ocaso que azotaba sobre él, entrando por el pequeño agujero en el techo por el que había caído. A su alrededor, una pequeña casa de madera en la que únicamente existía una cama vieja y malgastada por el pasar del tiempo, una mesa y sillas rotas esparcidas por el piso y algunos muebles rebosantes de polvo y mugre.

–_Aquí…–_

Une pequeña y helada escarcha se filtraba por el agujero sobre él y mojaba al chico. La sensación de debilidad invadió su cuerpo mientras bajaba su mirada y descubría un pequeño y rojizo charco de sangre, formado a partir de las heridas en su espalda, los cuales chorrearon aún más en el momento en que el muchacho intentó levantarse. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, moviéndose tan lentamente como le era posible y posando su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

Las afueras de aquella cabaña lo recibieron con una vista desesperanzadora. Un pequeño pueblo, probablemente de origen indígena, con carpas de diferentes colores y tamaños, todas en un estado deplorable, algunas incluso habiendo cedido por el paso del tiempo. Un camino se extendía a lo largo de la ladera, sirviendo probablemente como vía de acceso al mismo. Y como punto final y más importante, en el centro del lugar se encontraba una gran estatua que rendía honor a un hombre, de largas barbas, casco con cuernos y una imponente figura esbelta… alzando un enorme martillo sobre su cabeza.

–¿_Como diablos fuiste a parar ahí?... _–

Frente a los pies de la estaría, el hacha Æsir yacía recibiendo la helada escarcha que caída del cielo y resbalaba por su filo.

–_No puedo hacer esto sin ti… por favor, hazme caso…_–

Levantando su mano en dirección al arma, Even intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer que el arma regrese, hacer que se mueva, forzarla a que al menos diera algún indicio a que realmente aquella arma era especial y que estaba ligada a él como las otras hicieron con Motoyasu y los demás héroes.

–_Por favor…_–

Susurró impotente, viendo como aquel pedazo de metal no se movía del suelo y la sangre continuaba cayendo del suelo. A pasos adoloridos, el muchacho forzó su camino hacia el hacha, presionando sus dientes y maldiciendo en silencio. En la distancia, rayos comenzaron a caer, iluminando el cielo. Desde la sima de la montaña, sombras asechaban al Æsir en busca de su cuerpo y se peleaban por quien reclamaría aquel trofeo.

–_Si no vas a ayudarme… entonces para qué diablos me trajiste aquí…_–

Even tomó el mango del hacha, y con todo el aire de sus pulmones lanzó un rugido furioso al cielo.

–¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI? –

Un relámpago cegador cayó en dirección a la estatua en frente suyo, impactando de lleno con el martillo y afectando al hacha su impacto. La electricidad pasó a través del cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo que este sintiera un dolor indescriptible, una tortura incesante que paralizaba sus músculos y le impedía pensar. El tiempo incluso parecía haberse ralentizado y solo había una sola cosa que lo separaba de aquella locura… un cantico.

_ ¿Es…están cantando? ¿Quién está cantando? _

**Sus voces resuenan en el tiempo… fantasmas que iracundos buscan venganza contra quienes los condenó a una eternidad de tortura… buscan la cabeza de quien no brindo una mano en el pasado, luego de sus años de sacrificio y lealtad… buscan…**

Una luz cegadora entró por los ojos de Even, encegueciéndolo y acortando su dolor mientras aquellas voces que cantaban en voz alta parecían acercarse aún más a el chico.

Un hombre alto de cabellos y barbas rojizas descansaba al borde de una larga mesa, en un comedor habitado por otras tres personas más. Alguien delgado y con mirada maliciosa, un hombre vestido con una armadura y sin una mano y en la punta, junto al primero de ellos, el más anciano de todos, quien prescindía de uno de sus ojos.

–_Padre de todo…_–

Se despidió antes de levantar se la mesa, llevando consigo la copa que se encontraba tomando. No hubo respuesta de las otras figuras a su alrededor mientras aquel hombre abandonaba la sala y se dirigía a la salida del lugar. Un palacio gigantesco, de grandes lujos y enormes defensas.

–_¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren? _–

Susurró para sí mismo, acercándose a una de las ventanas del lugar. De un solo golpe, el cristal y parte de la pared volaron en pedazos, y aquel hombre se dejó caer al vacío, aterrizando finalmente sobre la sima de una montaña y deslizándose hacia un pequeño pueblo en el borde de esta. El mismo se encontraba siendo asediado por gigantescas aves rapaces que devoraban sin piedad a sus habitantes y se nutrían con la sangre de sus cuerpos.

–_¡Mi señor! _–

Gritó uno de los ancianos del lugar al verlo llegar.

–_Hemos estado esperando su llegada. Intentamos todo, pero esas… esas cosas no dejan de venir. Por favor, ayúdenos en esta pelea…_–

Acariciando su barba mientras miraba fijamente al anciano, aquel hombre aclaró sus intenciones.

–_¿Y tú vienes a mí, con intenciones de decirme que hacer a mí? A uno de los hijos del padre de todo…No… yo te diré lo que haremos. _–

Tomando del cuello al anciano, lo levantó sobre sus hombros mientras esperaba seriamente una respuesta para aquello que tanto lo molestaba.

–¿_Donde esta? Sabes bien de que hablo viejo, y si me lo dices pronto, tal vez perdone a tu gente por haberme faltado el respeto. _–

–_M-Mi señor…_–

Intentó responder el civil.

–_N-Nosotros jamás le hemos faltado el respeto… usted es nuestro único dios y jamás haríamos nada para ofenderlo…_ –

–_No necesitas mentirme anciano… esa es otro pecado que se suma a la lista, y hacerme esperar solo empeora las cosas. _–

Lanzando al viejo contra el suelo, aquel monstruo en forma humana destruyó su columna por completo y rápidamente pisó su cabeza para rematarlo.

–_¡Escúchenme bien! _–

Exclamó en alto para que todos puedan ir su voz.

–_Se muy bien que ustedes ayudaron a esas… ratas asquerosas de los Vanir. Los llaman héroes, los alaban como si ellos fuesen quienes han venido a salvarlos, o liberarlos de algún mal imaginario…_–

Antes de siquiera poder acabar su discurso ante sus seguidores, una figura apareció frente a él. Un hombre valiente y dispuesto a dar hasta su ultimo aliento para salvar a su gente. De arma portaba un escudo y a pesar de estar siendo seguido por un equipo de tres personas más, decidió enfrentarse el solo contra aquel desquiciado.

–_Así que… ¿decides dar la cara por tu gente? Siendo así te tengo un trato, dime lo que quiero saber y basta de muerte, muy simple. _–

Alzando su arma legendaria, el héroe del escudo transformó a este en una forma hacha de metal oscuro que rápidamente se recubrió de fuego a la vez que formaba una armadura en todo su cuerpo.

–_Entonces… que así sea…_–

Rayos comenzaron a caer del cielo y el escenario de tal enfrentamiento se oscureció mientras unas nubes negras tapaban el sol e intercambiaban la luz de múltiples relámpagos entre sí.

–_Pagaras…_–

Desafió el héroe del escudo, generando una sonrisa en el rostro de su contrincante.

–_Ese truco barato no te servirá de nada, muchacho…_–

Alzando su mano al cielo, las luces que danzaban en este se unieron en un solo punto, esperando a la señal de su amo para realizar aquella técnica.

–_Descifra las normas y escucha mi voz… En el nombre de mi padre, y en el nombre de Asgard… ¡Dame tu fuerza!_–

**HABILIDAD DESBLOQUEADA.**

Un gigantesco rayo cayó del cielo sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre, recubriéndolo completamente con su luz…

–_**STORM BREAKER**_–

Volviendo a sí mismo, Even admiró el escenario que lo rodeaba. Un mar de sangre y vísceras se esparcía en todas direcciones; Las aves que antes lo atacaban, ahora se encontraban regadas por el piso, frías como el hielo y carentes de vida; Las heridas en su espalda, ahora se encontraban acompañada por otras pequeñas lastimaduras menores que se sumaban al dolor de su ser.

–¿_Q-Que ocurrió? _–

Se preguntó a si mismo mientras jadeaba cansadamente y reposaba sobre el mango del hacha, que se encontraba clavada sobre el cuerpo de una de aquellas criaturas.

**¡Subiste de nivel! 18 - 19**

**Puntos de habilidad disponibles…**

–_¿Yo hice todo esto? Pero… ¿cómo? _–

El la distancia emergía de entre las montañas una inmensa y segadora bola de fuego que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. La mañana había llegado, y el muchacho comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero eso solo lo confundía aún más.

_Acaso… ¿pasé toda la noche luchando contra esas cosas? Que locura… _

Un silencio desolador rondaba en el área. Ya no quedaba ni un alma en todo el lugar… hasta que, de entre todo ese caos y muerte, ocurrió un milagro. El sonido de un pequeño objeto rompiéndose llego a los oídos del guerrero del hacha. El mismo, levantándose con su propia arma en mano se acercó al origen de aquel sonido.

–_Esto…_–

Un animal gigantesco, muy parecido a un oso se encontraba en medio de toda esa carnicería. Su cabeza, muy parecida a la que tendría un búho, estaba abierta de par en par y podían verse sus sesos desparramados por el suelo. Sus brazos eran una combinación entre alas inmensas y afiladas garras.

–_¿Esta es la criatura que me enviaron a matar? _–

El sonido de un chillido alertó nuevamente a Even, quien volteó su mirada a una de las tiendas del lugar. La misma era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a varias familias, tranquilamente podría haber sido un lugar de reunión en el pasado. El muchacho empujó la cortina usada como puerta, y de inmediato un pequeño animal pasó entre sus piernas, arrastrándose débilmente, tal vez asustado.

_No…_

El animal cumplía con las mismas características que la criatura en medio del pueblo. El pequeño corrió desesperadamente bajo las plumas del inerte cadáver, buscando el cobijo y calor de su madre.

_Diablos, no…_

El chillar del recién nacido, tratando de captar la atención de su fallecida progenitora, golpeaba como un martillo el corazón de Eve, quien no sabía cómo actuar ante tal escenario. Ya no había nada que hacer, no había huevos y la criatura estaba muerta… solo debía cortar sus garras y llevárselas a aquel guardia… y comenzar su viaje.

_No puedo dejar al pequeño así…_

Pensó fríamente mientras entraba a la carpa, saliendo a los pocos minutos con un viejo y desgastado poncho, hecho con la piel de algún animal salvaje. Acercándose al animal, Even lo arropó entre la prensa y sus brazos, y lo sostuvo como si de un bebe se tratase.

–_Hola pequeño, Soy Even y yo… _–

A pesar de que aquella criatura no pudiese entenderlo, el muchacho pensó bien sus palabras entes de decirlas.

–_Yo cuidaré de ti, ¿sí? No tienes por qué preocuparte de nada… no pienso dejar que te ocurra nada malo… _–

El violento movimiento del poncho comenzó a menguar a medida que los minutos pasaban y la pequeña ave pronto se vio sumergido en un mar de sueños, momento que el muchacho aprovechó para tomar nuevamente su hacha y dirigirse hacia el cuerpo de su difunta madre.

_Esto… es monstruoso… pero no tengo de otra. _

Even levantó su arma y un golpe secó pudo oírse en los alrededores, potenciado por el eco del lugar. Lo hecho… hecho estaba.

Habiendo ya conseguido lo acordado, llegó la hora de bajar la montaña, tarea mucha más sencilla de lo que había sido el subirla, gracias al camino que los antiguos habitantes del pueblo habían creado. Los ojos de los guardias se ensancharon como platos al ver el estado en que Even había regresado, y mucho más importante, al ver que había regresado portando las garras de la bestia.

–_C-Cielos muchacho… realmente lo… lo conseguiste. _–

Expresó perplejo el guardia fanfarrón, acercándose a recibir su parte del trato.

–_Antes que nada…_–

Interrumpió el joven, quitándose de enfrente los pedazos de hueso.

–_Acordamos que si me mentías… o si intentabas engañarme, yo te cortaría la cabeza… ¿lo recuerdas? _–

–_Yo…_–

Aquella amenaza no tendría efecto en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero teniendo a un muchacho bañado en sangre y portando con el los restos de una enorme bestia muerta, no sería buena idea faltar a su palabra. Rápidamente el guardia levanto la barrera que cortaba el paso y el joven caminó a través de esta mientras soltaba los pedazos de hueso que había arrancado anteriormente. En su otra mano llevaba arropado al pequeño animal, quien continuaba profundamente dormido y sin intenciones de despertar.

–_Tienes el sueño muy pesado pequeñito, jajaja… supongo que debo ponerte un nombre. _–

Pensando unos momentos, Even lanzó un suspiro en alto mientras volvía a bajar la mirada en dirección al animal.

–Te llamaras… Flyrur–

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia su destino, un mensaje apareció en la interfaz de Even sin que este se percatase. Un mensaje que señalaba que alguien se había unido a su grupo. Alguien que lo acompañaría ciegamente a donde vaya. Su nombre, era Flyrur, el Bearowl.


	4. Capítulo 3: La Ventisca

Capítulo 3: La ventisca.

Vertiginoso y enfurecido, el pequeño BearOwl se saltando de árbol en árbol persiguiendo a su presa. Un agresivo cuerpo espín de nivel inferior al suyo que se encontraba rondando el área cuando captó la atención del brutal depredador. Su habilidad, "**Doctrina del Cazador**", le permitía rastrear enemigos de igual o inferior al suyo siempre que el portador haya asestado al menos un golpe a su presa.

–_¡Cryyyyyyy!–_

Chilló el animal mientras se lanzaba próximo a su presa, desarmando poco a poco la armadura de espinas del pequeño roedor. Contraatacando, el puerco espín lanzó una ráfaga de púas para intentar defenderse de su ataque. Rápidamente Flyrur evitó el impacto con un elevado salto y seguido a esto, prosiguió a atacar desde las alturas.

–**Corte Superior.** –

Sus garras descendieron desde lo alto y propiciaron un corte en horizontal en la espalda del cuerpo espín, atravesando sus púas, desprendiendo el pelo de su piel y derramando su sangre en todas direcciones.

**¡Subiste de Nivel! 12 - 13**

Mas la batalla aun no terminaba. Los sentidos del BearOwl se activaron y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando apartándose del cuerpo que hace poco había fallecido.

–_¡Graaaaaaaaar! –_

Rugió un enorme felino salvaje, emergente de entre la maleza del lugar, probablemente alertado por la sangre del cuerpo espín. Posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del animal, la criatura levantaba el pelaje de su lomo, representando que estaba nervioso y dispuesto a atacar. Si bien, su nivel y su tamaño sobrepasaban a Flyrur, este no se daba a la huida. Al contrario, levantaba sus garras en alto, parado en dos patas mientras abría su pico y dejaba ver sus ojos carentes de miedo.

–_Cry…¡CRY! _–

–_Grrrr. –_

Ambas bestias saltaron, dispuestos a acabar con la vida del otro mientras desprendían un sonoro grito de guerra. Sin embargo, antes que estos dos lograsen entrelazar sus cuerpos, la cabeza del felino se partió por la mitad, impactada por una vistosa y afilada arma que, habiendo sido lanzada por el compañero del BearOwl, no podía ser mas que el arma Æsir. El mismo se acercó a ambos animales, portando tranquilamente un atuendo confeccionado con las pieles, recompensa por las cacerías exitosas de los últimos días.

**¡Subiste de Nivel! 22 - 23**

**Punto de Habilidad Disponibles.**

Rápidamente el muchacho abrió su menú de talentos, repartiendo apropiadamente aquellos puntos antes de cerrarlo nuevamente.

_Bien… eso bastara de momento. _

–_¡Cry! ¡Cry! _–

Chilló el animal, acercándose a su dueño y restregando su pelaje contra su pierna, como si de un gato se tratase. Even levantó al mismo, tomándolo por debajo de sus brazos y poniéndolo cara a cara.

–_¿Y a ti que te dije sobre andar luchando contra gatitos grandes? _–

–_Cry…_–

Dijo hundiéndose de hombros, como si aceptase el regaño de manera vergonzosa.

–_La verdad que no sé qué hacer contigo, Flyrur. Está bien que de grande serás más grande y fuerte que yo, pero de momento no eres más que un gato mañoso. _–

–¿_Cry? _–

–_Si… hoy comeremos pescado, a te lo había prometido… _–

Respondió de manera cansada mientras dejaba a su compañero en el suelo.

–_Pero no comeremos nada si no llevamos este encargo al pueblo, ¿sabes? _–

Acercándose al puerco espín, Even sacó de sus útiles un afilado cuchillo artesanal, creado a partir de los colmillos de aquella especie de felinos oscuros. De manera lenta y cuidadosa usó el filo de la herramienta para desprender la piel del animal de la carne, recibiendo de esta manera una cantidad mayor de objetos que si simplemente usase la interfaz.

**¡6 Nuevos objetos han sido añadidos!**

_El talento de cazador ha sido muy útil para esto. Sin embargo, no sé hasta qué punto haya sido buena idea destinar algunos puntos para la crianza… si bien, Flyrur ha sido un buen compañero hasta ahora, tengo miedo que de mayor intente comerme o algo…_

El sonido retumbante de hojas removidas alertó al muchacho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se ponga en guardia.

–_¿Quién anda ahí? _–

De entre el verde pastizal del lugar, una pequeña figura emplumada se dejaba ver. Curioso aunque inofensivo, un pequeño ave de cuello largo y pelaje brillante admiraba la imagen del hacha Æsir.

_Otra vez esas cosas… _

–_¡Cryyyy! _–

De manera furiosa, Flyrur levantó sus garras en alto de manera amenazante, preparándose para saltar contra aquella criatura, acción que provoco que la misma saliese corriendo a gran velocidad.

–_Ya… tranquilo amigo, ya se fue, no hace falta seguirlo… Aunque me genera curiosidad que tipo de objetos podría crear con sus plumas… _–

Mirando de reojo a Flyrur, Even recordó su primer encuentro, suceso que no resulta tan amable para la conciencia del joven, a pesar de que el pequeño ave no parece percatarse aun de lo ocurrido.

–_Solo deja que se vaya, no hay necesidad de seguirla. Aquí ya tenemos algo interesante. _–

Blandiendo su pequeño cuchillo, el joven se acercó al cuerpo del felino tendido en el suelo y comenzó a trabajar.

Por otro lado, mientras esto ocurría… aquellas aves a las que el muchacho restó importancia estaban inmensamente comprometidas con algo mayor incluso a él mismo. El sonido de las garras de los filorial resonaba como un eco ensordecedor. La desesperación de los animales era algo evidente, pero la razón de esto era algo confuso. No estaban siendo perseguidos, ni mucho menos se sentían intimidados por algún tipo de amenaza externa. Había algo más que simplemente no los dejaba tranquilos.

–_¿Que ocurre? _–

Susurró una figura femenina sentada sobre una roca, la cual recibía constantemente la luz del sol en medio del ocaso. Entonces, no uno, ni dos, ni tres, sino decenas de filorials se reunieron en torno a la muchacha que mantenía una expresión serena y calmada mientras escuchaba el sonido de las aves a su alrededor.

–_Un hacha…_–

Frunció el ceño mientras decía esto para sí misma. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, dejando que su cabello blanco y sus tres mechones rebeldes volaran con el viento.

–_Entonces ya están regresando. Los heraldos de la destrucción, los herederos del reino de Asgard…Los Æsir. _–

Aquella angelical figura mostró sus alas, extendiéndolas de lado a lado mientras presionaba su puño y lo revelaba hasta la altura de su pecho. Un sentimiento de odio y rabia surgía desde su pecho, ella sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacerse.

–_Yo lo voy a evitar. _–

Y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. El inmenso grupo de animales a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar al unisonó, arrodillándose ante su reina y aclamándola mientras esta lanzaba un fuertísimo salto hacia el cielo y salía disparada a toda velocidad… camino hacia su objetivo.

–_¡Ya te dije que no regreses sin dinero! _–

Replicaba el dueño de la tienda de pieles, el señor Galarsky. Vasos de vidrio volaron en dirección a un pobre muchacho mientras el anciano hombre hacia el amague de desenvainar su espada para asustarlo. La puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe, dejado pasar a su ultimo cliente, quien salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¡_Está loco! ¡Loooocooooo! _–

Gritaba mientras escapaba a toda velocidad, pasando a un lado del guerrero Æsir, quien simplemente siguió su camino mientras silbaba tranquilamente.

–_¡Wow! Me abren la puerta y todo, que lujo. _–

Alardeó inocentemente mientras se metía dentro del negocio, sonriéndole amablemente al dueño.

–_¡Even! ¡Muchacho, regresaste! _–

Exclamó el anciano, feliz al ver que su empleado regresaba con el encargo que le había pedido. Dejando el bolso sobre el mostrador, Even se relajó sobre una de las sillas que se aproximaban a este, dejando que el Flyrur se siente sobre su regazo.

–_¿Y cómo ha ido el negocio, Gal? _–

Revisando la bolsa con las pieles, Galarsky sonrió complacido al ver que todo estaba en orden.

–_Pues, ya sabes, lo de siempre… gente que viene para no hacer más que mirar, el gobernante que no deja de apretar con los impuestos, los imbéciles de mis empleados que parece que no saben más que dar problemas… –_

Guardando la mercancía debajo del mostrador, el hombre guiñó un ojo a Even mientras se acercaba a la caja registradora para pagar lo acordado.

–_Y luego estas tú, que vienes y me traes esta alegría, jajaja. _–

–_Si… acordamos 25 monedas de plata, ¿verdad? _–

–_25 monedas, ni más, ni menos, compañero. _–

–_Bueno, si quieres darme un poco más, no me quejaré, jajaja. _–

Golpeando la pequeña caja de hierro, el cajón de esta se abrió, y Galarsky sacó de su interior 25 monedas de plata, las cuales entregó sin mayor problema.

–_No me presiones, ya tengo demasiado dejarte dormir en el piso de arriba…_–

Habiendo llegado hace unos días a este pueblo, Even se hizo a si mismo un pequeño lugar en el. Es un lugar muy pobre, pero sus habitantes son gente humilde y muy trabajadora que aspiran a un futuro mejor. Fue en su primer día que conoció a aquel hombre, Galarsky, un anciano de cabellos largos y barba extensa que le ofreció una noche de estadía en su hogar a cambio de algunos materiales.

–_Oye…_–

Llamó la atención el anciano.

–_Ya sé que te lo he preguntado antes, pero… ¿realmente tienes que marcharte? Podríamos hacer buen dinero juntos, amigo… solo tu y yo, piénsalo. _–

–_Escucha Gal… No es que no me guste la idea, es solo que necesito irme de aquí lo antes posible. Tengo que volver a ver a mi familia, estoy seguro de que estarán preocupado por mí en cuanto se enteren que no estoy…_–

Decepcionado, el hombre se rascó la nuca mientras miraba al suelo y negaba con la cabeza.

–_Si… ¿Qué somos sin la familia? Yo me separé de la mía hace algunos años y… los extraño cada noche…En fin, en ese caso supongo que ya tienes tu camino trazado. _–

–_En realidad… no. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero mi hogar no es un sitio donde se pueda llegar andando…_–

–_¿En serio? ¡Pues haberlo dicho antes hombre! _–

Sobresaltándose en su lugar, Galarsky caminó hacia uno de los estantes. Tomó uno de los pales que ahí se encontraba, y con su pluma escribió un mensaje sobre él, mientras Even observaba confundido aquel acto.

–_Escucha, no vayas a contar esto a nadie, ¿entendido? _–

Acercándose a su amigo, el anciano comenzó a susurrar.

–_Se cuenta que, en la capital del reino, existen unos llamados "relojes de dragón" que son capaces de transportar a las personas a cualquier lugar, siempre que este ya haya sido visitado por el usuario. _–

–_¿Qué? ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices? _–

–_Son solo rumores de la gente, pero si se sabe que son utilizados por los héroes legendarios. Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que debe haber algo de verdad en todo esto, después de todo, esos dementes andan por todo el reino e incluso por otros países. _–

Extendiéndole el papel escrito, Galarsky continuó.

–_Mira, tengo un socio que tiene su negocio en la capital, si le llevas esta carta, prometo pagarte una moneda de oro completa, y además podrás viajar gratis. ¿Qué me dices? _–

La oferta era terriblemente tentadora, pero claramente algo no encajaba en todo eso. Como dice el dicho, no todo lo que brilla es oro, y Eve se olía una treta muy rebuscada en todo aquello.

–¿_Cuál es el truco? _–

Preguntó seriamente.

–_¿Truco? No hay truco muchacho…_–

–_Gal…_–

–_Bueno… puede que haya un poco de letra pequeña en todo esto… Veras, no tengo muy buena reputación con algunas… PERSONAS de rubro un tanto deshonesto. _–

–¿_Me estás diciendo que estas metido en tratos ilegales? _–

Instantáneamente al decir esto, el anciano llevó sus manos sobre la boca de Even, acallando sus palabras para que este no pueda continuar.

–_No lo digas tan alto pedazo de… de… pedazo de chico…_–

Apartando bruscamente su brazo, Even miró fijamente a Galarsky, desafiándolo con una mera expresión facial.

–_Está bien, estoy en deuda con ellos, ¿sí? Es por eso que quiero que vayas con mi mercancía, para que la cuides en caso de que esos malandros aparezcan. No es seguro que esto vaya a ocurrir, pero es un riesgo bastante grande para mí, ¿entiendes? _–

–_Y para mi ¿qué? tampoco soy de acero. _–

–_Amigo, te he visto luchar contra animales igual de grandes que este mostrador, puedes hacerlo, no pierdes nada. Solo… solo piénsalo, ¿sí? _–

_Es una apuesta arriesgada… pero la recompensa por lograrlo es enorme. Además de esto, tampoco tengo ninguna garantía de que cuando llegue podré usar ese reloj, a lo que podemos sumar que probablemente me estén buscando los secuaces de esa princesa pelirroja._

Negando con la cabeza, Even se vio a si mismo rechazando la oferta del comerciante.

–_Lo siento, pero me temo que tendré que pasar. _–

–_Está bien… como quieras…No voy a obligarte, después de todo ya me ayudado bastante estos últimos días. _–

A pesar de aquel rechazo, la expresión del anciano estaba lejos del repudio o el rencor. Al contrario de esto, una vez acabada aquella charla, sacó desde debajo de su mostrador una botella llena de un licor añejo y espeso, y pasó a servir dos copas.

–_Un regalo del viajante, traído directamente de… si, adivinaste, la capital. _–

Riendo de manera sonora luego de decir esto, el anciano dio un largo trago a la copa, vaciándola por completo antes que el muchacho pudiese siquiera poner el cristal en sus labios.

_Esta bien… eso es sorprendente._

–_No te me quedes mirando así, son años de practica jajaja. _–

–_Años son los que le sobran anciano, pero yo…–_

De la misma manera, Even dio un fondo blanco a la copa, golpeando su parte inferior con el mostrador al acabar.

–_Yo tengo pación por este arte, jajaja. _–

Rápidamente, Flyrur aleteó en dirección a la parte trasera de la tienda, intentando volar hacia aquel lugar, pero solo resultando en su caída inminente. Sin perder el tiempo, el pequeño animal se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad, camino a su destino.

–_¡Oye, espera! _–

Exclamó el muchacho, siguiéndole de cerca su movimiento. Las escaleras de madera crujieron en el momento en que ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, provocando que Even se detenga momentáneamente para tratar de evitar un problema.

–_¡Flyrur! ¿Qué ocurre, amigo? _–

Delicadamente empujó la puerta entre abierta de la habitación, revelando a un Flyrur nervioso y estremecido que se escondía bajo la cama, como si la mera presencia de algo o alguien causase estragos en sus nervios.

–_Oye… compañero, tranquilo, que esta…_–

De repente un sonido familiar llegó a sus oídos. El golpear del viento invernal, una ventisca gélida… demasiado gélida para estas alturas del año. Inmediatamente Even recordó lo ocurrido en el castillo y sin pensarlo tomó a su amigo que se escondía bajo la cama y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, sin siquiera detenerse a tomar sus cosas.

–_Eh chico ¿qué ocurre? Porque tanto…_–

–_¡Debemos irnos de aquí! _–

Exigió el joven Æsir, interrumpiendo al anciano.

–_No hay tiempo para recoger nada Gal, solo acompáñame, tenemos que irnos. _–

–_¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Estas actuando muy extraño muchacho…_–

A las afueras de la tienda, una de las casas sufrió un derrumbe, provocando una nube de polvo que llenó el lugar. Rápidamente las personas cercanas al lugar se acercaron, intentando ayudar a la gente que yacía dentro. Un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, provocado por un frio boreal, haciéndoles saber que algo no andaba bien en todo aquello. Gritos de desesperación y miedo llegaron a oídos de Even y Galarsky, llamando su atención.

–¿_Qué demonios está ocurriendo? _–

Preguntó el anciano mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, mas esta estalló en cientos de pedazos antes que pudiese acercarse. In darse a la espera, el viento feral entró al lugar, acompañado por alguien más.

–_¡N-No! ¡Aléjate de mí! _–

Flyrur chilló furioso y se preparó para el combate al mismo tiempo que Even desenvainaba su hacha. Delante suyo, vociferante e imponente, yacía un enorme hombre azul, que debía agacharse para poder mantenerse dentro del lugar, hecho totalmente de lo que parecía ser hielo, e irradiaba un aura de frialdad invernal.

**JOTUNS…**

Anunció la voz espectral, sirviendo como botón de inicio en el momento en que el muchacho y el animal saltaron al ataque. Even lanzó su hacha, la cual fue atrapada momentos antes de que impactara en el cuerpo de la criatura.

–_¡Thunder Shock! _–

Exclamó a la vez que su puño de cubría de electricidad, y salía disparado en dirección al vientre de aquel gigante, esta vez, golpeando de lleno y derribándolo momentáneamente. Secundándolo, Flyrur saltó desde su hombro y lanzó un corte ascendente con sus garras.

–**Corte superior.**__–

El mismo golpeó el brazo del monstruo, resquebrajando parte de su estructura, momento en el que Even aprovechó para patear con todas sus fuerzas y partiendo este en dos, liberando el hacha de su agarre. Un grito gutural salió de la boca del hombre azul mientras este sostenía su brazo faltante.

–_¡Vámonos de aquí! _–

Exclamó mientras recuperaba su arma y corría en dirección a Galarsky.

–_Chico, ¿qué diablos son estas cosas? _–

–_No lo sé, pero prefiero no quedarme a averiguarlo. _–

–_¡Cuidado! _–

Azotando erráticamente su cuerpo, el gigante comenzó a chillar mientras un viento gélido emergía de su garganta, congelando todo a su alrededor. Intentando evitar el ser atrapados, Even tomó al anciano y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Con el filo de su hacha rompió el cristal de la ventana opuesta a la tempestad, y se lanzó por ahí tanto a sí mismo como a Galrsky, aterrizando de la manera más suave posible.

–_Chico, esta no es bueno para mi espalda, lo sabes ¿verdad? _–

–_Quéjate cuando salgamos de esta…_–

Trepando por las paredes, Flyrur salió de la casa y se trepó a su espalda. Una vez acabado esto se movilizaron tan rápido como les era posible, intentando evitar el caos que causaban los gigantes a su paso.

_¿Donde? ¿Por dónde debemos pasar? _

Caminando entre las casas, refugiados apenas por el tenue manto de oscuridad que estas ofrecían, siendo atormentados por los sonidos de toda esa gente sufriendo y siendo asesinada. El resplandor del fuego iluminaba la noche, y el humo que este producía ocultaba las estrellas del cielo.

_Ellos me buscan a mi… tal vez… no, no pienses estupideces, no seas un héroe… solo mantente al margen y todo saldrá bien… _

–_¡__ÆSIR! ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?_ –

Las voces de los Jotun hacían eco entre todo el humo y fuego que estaban causando.

–_¡Todo esto es inútil! Tu esfuerzo es inútil. ¡De nada sirve esconderse, sabemos que estas cerca! – _

–_¡Solo muéstrate y acabemos con esto! _–

_Todo… saldrá… bien…_

–_¡Chicoooo! _–

Golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, Galarsky trajo nuevamente a tierra al muchacho.

–_Solo quieren jugar con tu mente, deja de escuchar lo que dicen… solo concéntrate en salir de aquí, ¿sí? _–

–_Gal, ellos dicen la verdad, aquí hay gente muriendo por mi culpa, gente con familias y…–_

–_Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos. No sabemos cuántos son, ni siquiera que tan preparados están. Esta es nuestra oportunidad y debemos aprovecharla. _–

Empujándose a sí mismo, el anciano se separó de Even, cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

–¿_Qué diablos te ocurre? _–

Susurró el muchacho con la molestia en su tono.

–_Nunca saldremos de aquí a pie… yo no puedo caminar, y dudo mucho que te vayas sin mí, así que nuestra última salida es encontrar una montura. _–

–_¿Si me dices eso es porque tienes un plan verdad? _–

Señalando con su mano hacia adelante, el hombre dio a conocer su plan mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

–_A unas casas de aquí vive el socio del que te hablé, tiene un lugar apartado donde dejaba descansar a sus filorials, solo toma uno de ellos y ven a buscarme. _–

–_De acuerdo, volveré lo antes posible…_–

Preparando su hacha, Even reveló su posición, solo volteando a ver nuevamente a su amigo, quien no desaprovecho esto para recordarle algo muy importante.

–_No hagas nada estúpido, chico. ¡Recuerda a lo que vas! _–

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho corrió a toda velocidad por la calle, adentrándose dentro del humo que producían las casas de paja que se quemaban a su alrededor. Las personas a su alrededor gritaban por ayuda, los niños se quejaban y lloraban mientras Even pasaba junto a ellos bajando la mirada para no perderse. Finalmente se encontró cara a cara con el pequeño aposento, pero algo no andaba bien, no había ningún animal fuera del lugar.

–_Mierda, se habrán asustado por el fuego y abran huido…_–

–_¡Cry! _–

Flyrur saltó de su espalda a toda velocidad y sus garras impactaron de lleno con el cuerpo de uno de los gigantes, quien había intentado atacar sorpresivamente sin que el muchacho se diera cuanta. Esta ultimo rápidamente golpeó con su hacha la rodilla del monstruo, partiéndola por la mitad y haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

–_¡Aquí! ¡Aquí es…_–

El filo del arma cayó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el cráneo del hombre azulado, partiendo este en mil pedazos. No fue algo que Even quisiera hacer por cuenta propia, sino más bien, actuó como una especie de reflejo suyo ante los nervios.

–_Oh dios… No… – _

Rápidamente el humo y el fuego de las casas que rodeaban a Even comenzaron a disiparse… y una imagen desesperante llegó a sus ojos. Los gigantes de hielo, decenas de ellos estaban sobre las casas, en los rincones de estas e incluso emergiendo desde su interior, todos mirando al mismo individuo.

–_Esto… ¿puedo explicarlo? _–

De manera simultánea, una parte de los guerreros de hielo levantaron sus cabezas, entonando al cielo un grito un cantico que resonaba en el eco del caos, y poco a poco comenzaba a menguar el clima del pueblo.

_¿Que están haciendo? _

Uno de los gigantes del lugar, el que no había realizado ningún movimiento específico, levantó lentamente su brazo en dirección a Even. En ese mismo instante, el muchacho alzó a su amigo en el piso, y comenzó a correr tan rápido como le era posible en dirección opuesta. Mientras esto ocurría, una neblina comenzaba a acentuarse alrededor de los Jotun, formando un pequeño remolino entorno a ellos.

–_Ataque combinado…_–

Recitaron al unisonó.

–_**Neblina del Fimbulvetr. **_–

Y entonces, el infierno se desató sobre aquel pequeño pueblo. Aquella neblina se disparó como si de un chorro de agua se tratase, transformando en hielo seco absolutamente todo lo que tocase con él borde, ya fuese una estructura, una planta o una persona. ¿Y si tenias la mala suerte de que te pegue de lleno? Bueno… solo diré que es como si un tornado te pasase por encima. El ataque permaneció fluyendo alrededor de dos o tres minutos, hasta que simplemente se calmó de manera repentina. Como resultado, un enorme agujero en línea recta había partido a la mitad la calle principal, arrasando a su vez con las casas de las personas. Seguido a esto, solo pudo oírse una frase del líder de los Jotun.

–_Busquen el hacha. _–

Demandó satisfecho por su obra mientras los demás se dispersaban a través de los escombros, caminando por el hielo como si de cualquier otro material se tratase.

–_¿El__Æsir ha caído?_ –

Preguntó uno de ellos.

–_No tenía el nivel suficiente ni el equipo para aguantar un ataque así. Tendremos suerte si encontramos partes de su ropa. _–

–_Es el descendiente del dios del trueno… no deberías estar tan confiado. _–

–_¡Pues ahora está descendiendo al reino de Helheim jajaja! _–

Sin embargo, lo que los gigantes no sabían, era que debajo de los escombros de la casa continua a ellos, se encontraba tiritaste y prácticamente al borde de la furia asesina, el mismo descendiente del dios del trueno. Momentos antes de que el ataque impactase contra él, vio una de las casas que se encontraba destruida y rápidamente se refugió debajo de un enorme pedazo de pared. Estaba vivo, pero no por mucho. El estado de congelación que generaba aquel ataque comenzaba a afectar sus músculos, y pronto no podría moverlos con libertad.

_Voy… voy a matarlos… voy a destruirlos…_

Estaba enojado, furioso a mas no poder, pero además de esto, el miedo corría por sus venas. Estos dos estados le impedían pensar con claridad, y aunque tuviese una salida fácil de aquella situación, no sería capaz de tomarla.

_Voy a matarlos a todos… se los prometo. _

El sonido de las pisadas de aquellas criaturas era amenazante y sonoro, haciendo que fuese fácil percatarse de su ubicación. Even estaba seguro de que uno de ellos estaba a no mas de unos metros de distancia, podía oírlo con claridad, caminando en círculos como si de un pollo sin cabeza se tratase. Presionó fuertemente su hacha, listo para saltar al combate en cualquier momento. El metal helado del arma de incrusto en su mano desnuda, pero esto apenas si le importaba.

_Voy a matarlos…_

Los rayos recubrieron su brazo, preparándose para lanzar su única habilidad disponible.

_¡A todos! _

–_¡Oye! _–

Las pisadas de los gigantes se detuvieron en cuanto aquella voz llamó su atención.

–_¿Buscan un hacha? _–

Gritó Galarsky, sosteniéndose de una de aquellas casas mientras empuñaba un hacha común y corriente entre sus manos, pero con una facultad muy interesante, O, mejor dicho, una habilidad.

–_**Arma Sustituta. **_–

_¿Gal? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de aquí! _

Pensó mientras los la ira y miedo eran reemplazados por una preocupación inmensa.

–_¿Qué es esto? El Æsir dejó su arma a un hombre viejo y herido. _–

Anunció uno de ellos mientras el grupo entero se alejaba de Even y se acercaban amenazadoramente.

–_¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Contarnos historias para que nos durmamos? _–

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Galarsky lanzó el arma tan lejos como pudo antes que los gigantes se acercasen todavía mas a aquel lugar. Rápidamente, uno de aquellos monstruos corrió hacia él, tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo en medio del grupo.

–_¡Miren nada más! El viejito tiene un buen par dentro de esos pantalones…_–

Even salió de su escondite, empuñando el hacha junto a Flyrur, listo para ayudar a su amigo, mas este lo detuvo con una única mirada.

–_No soy una persona valiente… he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, y es momento de que pague uno de ellos… pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. _–

Declaró mirando desafiante a los gigantes a su alrededor.

–_Anciano… ¿no temes a la muerte? _–

Preguntó el que parecía el líder.

–_A la muerte… a lo que realmente le temo… es a volver a cometer el error que me costó todo. Volver a poner mi propio pellejo sobre la vida de los demás… así que toma la mía, y acabemos con esto. _–

Una lagrima bajó por la mejilla de Even, quien se encontraba paralizado en el lugar, sin saber que debería hacer ante tal acontecimiento. Sin embargo, Galarsky le sonrió de regreso, dándole a entender que seria lo mejor para aquel momento.

–_De cualquier forma, humano…_–

Agregó el gigante.

–_Tu sacrificio es inútil. Ya no queda mucho que hacer para tu raza, mas que correr y esconderse. Al igual que ustedes obligaron a la nuestra, no les queda más que relegarse a un mero recuerdo. _–

Even dio media vuelta y corrió del lugar tan rápido como pudo, dejando atrás a su amigo, y buscando la salida de aquel pueblo.

–_Sin embargo…_–

El pie del monstruoso gigante golpeó el pecho de Galarsky, empujándolo contra el suelo y pisándolo con fuerza.

–_Debo decir que tu valor, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar… Es admirable… Permíteme honrarte, con mi nombre…_–

Arrodillándose alrededor de su señor, los gigantes rindieron tributo ante las palabras que estaban a punto de ser pronunciadas.

–_Yo soy,__Bergelmir… descendiente de Ymir, el creador. Y por su sangre… yo te libero de las ataduras de Midgard._ –

Las puertas del pueblo se encontraban cerradas. No costó más que un impacto del hacha para romper la cerradura, y de una patada la entrada se encontró abierta. Sin esperar nada más, el muchacho continuó corriendo, evitando el pensamiento de que tal vez alguno de aquellos monstruos lo estaba siguiendo. Esto no era lo que realmente le importaba. El sacrificio de aquel hombre, de Galarsky, había dejado su mente en un completo desorden. ¿Porque hacer una cosa así por alguien a quien apenas había conocido? ¿Qué papel jugaba él en todo ese caos y porque la los Jotun lo perseguían incesantemente?

–_¡Maldición! _–

Exclamó en un acto de frustración mientras caía al piso, exhausto, cansado y adolorido por las heridas provocadas por el hielo. Tosiendo fuertemente, el muchacho sintió una punzada en su pecho seguida de un frio agobiante.

_Todo va a estar bien… todo va a…_

–_¡Cryyyyyy! _–

Flyrur chillo desesperadamente, alertando a Even de que el peligro aun estaba cerca. Con un fuerte movimiento, el pequeño animal encajó sus garras en la ropa del muchacho y jaló hacia atrás. Una garra azul, de hielo puro y brillante se clavó en medio del suelo donde anteriormente se encontraba la cabeza del Æsir.

–_Tu sí que resultaste un hueso duro de roer muchacho…_–

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al contemplar lo que tenia delante. Era un gigante de hielo, pero no uno cualquiera. Era el mismo que estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando escapó del castillo. Su rostro estaba partido al medio, y solo tenía un único ojo brillante y amenazante que no dejaba de señalarlo. Su brazo derecho estaba partido en dos, la parte restante era algo muy parecido a una lanza, la cual tenia un tamaño menor a su brazo izquierdo.

–_¡Mira lo que me has hecho! Y con un nivel tan bajo… se nota que esa hacha ha tenido mucho que ver en todo esto. _–

Preparándose para el combate, Even y Flyrur se pusieron en guardia.

–_¿Qué diablos quieren de mí? ¿Porque no me dejan tranquilo? _–

–_Oh, ¿lo que nosotros queremos? Pues… Ellos te querían vivo… _–

Señalando con su brazo faltante, el gigante desafió a ambos con una sola frase.

–_Yo te quiero muerto. _–

Lanzándose hacia adelante, el hombre intentó apuñalar al muchacho repetidas veces con la punta de su extremidad mutilada. Los ataques fueron bloqueados por el hacha, y rápidamente Flyrur saltó para contraatacar, sin embargo, de un rápido manotazo el azulado monstruo atrapó al animal.

–_**¡Thunder Shock! **_–

Gritando de furia, Even golpeo el pecho del gigante, forzando a este a que suelte a su amigo. Seguido a esto, giró sobre si mismo y con el cabezal del hacha golpeó el brazo izquierdo, fragmentando parte de este. En respuesta a esto, su enemigo apuñaló hacia adelante, en dirección a su pecho, más el movimiento del muchacho fue mayor, y la punta del arma impactó en su hombro.

–_Interesante, si… pero no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga. _–

El frio producido por el brazo cortado comenzó rápidamente a aumentar, a tal punto en que la herida dejo de emanar sangre y una capa de hielo rojizo comenzó a formarse en los alrededores. Even presionó los labios, intentando no gritar para no llamar la atención en los alrededores, pero el dolor era demasiado.

–_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque no peleas? ¿Porque no sacas partido de esas fuerzas abrumadoras que te da el hacha? _–

Comenzó a girar su brazo sobre la herida, resquebrajando la carne helada que lo rodeaba y haciendo que el chico sufriera un dolor indescriptible. Era como si te arrancaran la carne en vida, pero esta volviese a pegarse en el mismo instante.

–_¡Dame tu fuerza! ¡Dame tu espíritu! ¡Sal de tu maldito escondite, Thor! _–

_¡¿Thor?! _

Y de repente, Flyrur subió velozmente por la espalda de Even, trepando a través del brazo del gigante y lanzando un corte hacia el rostro de este.

–_**Corte Superior. **_–

–_¡Noooo! ¡Pajarraco inmundo! _–

El corte apenas rozó su ojo, pero afectó lo suficiente como para asustar a la criatura. Sin darse a la espera, el mismo devolvió aquella ofensiva con un cabezazo, derribando al animal, pero quedando indefenso ante lo que pasaría a continuación. Deslizando su mano hacia su bolsillo, Even retiró el cuchillo de caza que había confeccionado y de un movimiento certero, lo incrustó en el ojo del gigante. Chisporroteos azules y gritos de desesperación provinieron del mismo.

–_¡Suéltame de una vez! __**¡Thunder Shock! **_–

Gritó mientras golpeaba con su habilidad al rostro de su enemigo, haciendo que retroceda y retire bruscamente la punta de su arma. A su vez, el hacha cayó al suelo y el gigante se movió hacia adelante, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas y maldiciendo mientras lo hacía.

–_¿Dónde estás? ¡Donde diablos te metiste? ¡Cuando te encuentre, voy a arrancarte los ojos y me los pondré! ¡No puedes esconderte por siempre, Thor! _–

_Tengo que acabarlo… antes que los demás me encuentres. _

Even volvió a tomar su hacha, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada… algo ocurrió, alguien llegó para interrumpir el combate. Unas plumas blancas cayeron del cielo, y una figura angelical apareció ante el muchacho. Flyrur se posó sobre su hombro, con su pelaje erizado y su lomo en alto.

_Mas gente… genial…_

Vistiendo un atuendo blanco con detalles en rosa, aquella mujer miró con desagrado y desprecio al muchacho.

–_¿Qué? –_

Exclamó desafiante.

–_¿Qué diablos quieres?_ –

En un ataque de rabia, el chico lanzó su arma en dirección a aquella mujer, pero esta solamente viajó unos centímetros más haya de él, y cayó al suelo.

–_No tienes energías para seguir luchando. _–

Señaló la muchacha, tomando el hacha del piso y guardándola detrás suyo. Even cayó de rodillas, cansado y sin más intenciones de defenderse.

–_¿No piensas hacer nada más? Descendiente_ _Æsir… –_

Cayendo a tierra, el muchacho no pudo ni siquiera responder a aquella pregunta. El dolor y el cansancio lo abrumaron, y únicamente pudo ver como aquella hermosa figura se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

–_¿Esta todo bien, Fryda? –_

Preguntó el anciano, fijándose en la expresión alunada de su hija.

–_No… no es nada, no tiene por qué preocuparse…_–

–_De seguro debe estar pensando en ese chico del que me contaste, jajaja. _–

Señaló la anciana recostada a un lado de la cama.

–_No sería de sorprenderse, es el primer muchacho que pasa por aquí en mucho tiempo. Incluso diría que te hizo ojitos, Fryda, jajaja. _–

–_No es él quien me preocupa…_–

Señaló mirando por la ventana. Arrugando su delantal, la muchacha se encontraba pensando en todas las implicaciones que podría tener el haber salvado a aquel chico. El no era una persona cualquiera, de eso estaba segura.

_Aquellas heridas sanaron muy rápido y eran muy profundas. Al momento en que se fue… incluso parecía como si no le hubiera pasado nada._

–_Solo espero que… en caso de que mis actos repercutan, no sea para malestar de nadie…_–

_Toc Toc Toc…_

El sonido de la puerta llegó en forma de eco a la habitación en que la chica y sus padres se encontraban. Su ceño se frunció, y las garras emergieron de sus muñecas.

–_Fryda…_–

Recriminó su padre, ordenándole que no hiciera ninguna locura. Retrayendo los pedazos de hueso, la muchacha se acercó a la entrada, y nerviosamente la abrió.

–_Oh, una semihumana…_–

Señaló la persona delante suyo con una voz altanera y burlona. La misma se encontraba siendo acompañada por un grupo de soldados, armados no más que con espadas y lanzas. La joyería que su armadura portaba, sumada a la postura que esta mantenía, señalaba que aquella persona pertenecía directamente a la nobleza.

–_¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? _–

Preguntó Fryda de la manera más amable posible.

–_Mi nombre, es Malty S Melromarc. Estamos buscando a una persona muy importante. Su rastro se pierde aquí, por lo cual suponemos que sabrán donde se encuentra…_–


	5. Capítulo 4: El arma y su portador

Capítulo 4: El arma y su portador.

–_¿Hermano… que es lo que te han hecho? _–

Preguntó el líder de los gigantes, viendo la destrucción en el cuerpo de su compañero.

–_Fue ese bastardo Æsir… ya lo tenía, lo tenía en mis manos, pero…_–

Despojado de su visión y de su brazo, aquel azulado hombre gritó de furia con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando una escarcha que heló el verde césped a su alrededor. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, esperando al veredicto de su señor, quien se veía claramente frustrado ante la idea de que el descendiente de Thor se les hubiera escapado de las manos.

–_Mi señor, no queda mucho para la segunda ola…_–

Señaló el gigante ciego.

–_Si, lo sé muy bien. _–

Alzando al herido Jotun sobre su hombro, Bergelmir declaró orgulloso, aunque preocupado por la situación.

–_Moveremos un poco las piezas del tablero… pero la profecía se cumplirá. _–

Poniendo su mano por encima de su compañero, el descendiente de Ymir llamó la atención a su compañero.

–_Hrungnir, te necesitamos en esta misión._ –

–_Pero, mi señor… mi visión me ha sido arrebatada por el Æsir… ¿Cómo podría yo serle útil de esta forma? _–

Preguntó confundido, a lo que su superior sonreía de manera maliciosa y proseguía a generar incluso aún más dudas en su mente.

–_Yo soy_ _Bergelmir, descendiente del gran Ymir, señor de la creación, y juro por mi nombre y mi autoridad… que yo te daré venganza contra aquel que te ha hecho tanto mal. _–

Una sonrisa partida se dibujó en el rostro de Hrungnir, mostrándose complacido ante las palabras de su líder, a pesar de no comprender como haría esto. Este último miró directamente a los demás gigantes y alzando la voz para todos ellos dijo:

–_Volveremos a Jotunheim, debemos prepararnos para la llegada de la próxima ola… y más importante, avisen a Utgarda de mi llegada. _–

–_Son como niños…_–

Un silencio mortal se había asentado en la sala mientras el padre de todo hablaba.

–_Les regalamos la vida, el cariño y la protección que solo un padre podría dar ¿y cómo nos pagan? _–

–_Alabando a unos supuestos "héroes", solo porque demostraron tener un poco de habilidad…_–

Dijo Loki, completando la frase mientras de mantenía de rodillas junto a los demás dioses. Una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en su rostro mientras disfrutaba del discurso, pues ya sabía a qué conllevaría todo esto. Thor se encontraba serio, con una expresión de impaciencia y rabia, y Tyr… Tyr simplemente guardaba silencio en su sitio. Este último intentó razonar con Odín.

–_Padre, debemos…_–

–_¡No! _–

Exclamó acallando las palabras del dios de la guerra.

–_Esto ya es demasiado… No solo rinden culto a unos falsos dioses, sino que además atentan contra Asgard y su gente. _–

–_Ya sé que es algo difícil de perdonar, pero hay cosas que…_–

"_BOOM_"

El sonido del rayo cayendo en medio se la sala ensordeció a los demás integrantes de aquella junta. Tyr se estremeció ante lo sucedido, viendo que este mismo había rosado contra su cabeza, rayando la mejilla de su casco e impactando contra la pared detrás suya.

–_¿Acaso has pedido la cabeza? _–

Exclamó el dios de la guerra. El hacha de Thor, electrificada y listo para el combate giraba con violencia alrededor de su brazo, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

–_¿A qué viene esta fijación por los humanos, "hermano"? _–

Preguntó de manera amenazadora.

–_Desde hace un tiempo te he visto muy interesado por su cultura…_–

–_Debemos aprender de ellos, no son diferentes a nosotros…_–

–_¡SILENCIO! _–

Ordenó Odín, golpeando con furia el reposabrazos de su trono.

–_No permitiré esta falta de respeto hacia otros dioses. Thor, eres mi hijo y tienes motivos para sentirte así hacia los humanos, pero eso no significa que debas atentar contra la vida de tus hermanos. _–

–_Tu siempre tienes algo que decir ¿no es así padre? _–

El padre de todo tomó su lanza y se levantó de la silla, frunciendo el ceño en forma de advertencia para su hijo. Este último bajó su arma y dio la espalda a sus compañeros mientras abandonaba el gran salón.

–_Supongo que esta reunión se suspende. _–

Sugirió Loki, a lo que Odín simplemente asintió con un gesto.

–_Loki…_–

Exclamó, llamando su atención antes que este se retirase del lugar.

–_Mantén vigilado a mi hijo…_–

El dios del engaño sonrió maliciosamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

–_Sera un placer…padre de todo. _–

Lentamente los ojos de Even se abrieron, encontrándose con un resplandeciente sol de medio día, y un enorme pico de ave delante suyo.

–_¡AAAAAAA QUE DIABLOS!_–

Exclamó ahuyentando a los filorians que se habían reunido en torno a él. Respirando agitadamente, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en un lugar diferente del cual recordaba. Unas estructuras en ruinas adornaban el lugar, además de estar siendo habitadas por decenas de esas aves enormes que lo habían perseguido días antes.

_¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo… es a ese ángel que apareció de la nada… _

Levantándose precipitado, una idea extraña llegó repentinamente a su mente.

–_Creo que se confundieron de cielo y me mandaron al de los pollos locos que acosan a la gente…_–

Girando la cabeza en dirección opuesta, Even se encontró cara a cara con aquella mujer pálida.

–_O puede que no esté muerto…_–

–_¿Te duele algo? _–

Preguntó súbitamente.

–_Eh… pues dolerme, dolerme, no me duele nada. _–

–_Bien. _–

Un silencio mortal se asentó luego de esa respuesta vacía. Los ojos de la chica no se despegaban del Æsir, lo miraba de arriba abajo, analizando minuciosamente su cuerpo y la ropa creada artesanalmente.

–_Eh… ¿tú me trajiste aquí? _–

Preguntó intentando romper el hielo, pero la chica hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

–_Eres un caso extraño. _–

–_Bueno, algunos dicen que eso es de familia, pero me gusta poner un poco de mi parte. _–

Bromeó sin siquiera entender a que se refería la impaciente reina de los filorians.

–_Oye… ¿dónde está Flyrur? _–

–¿_Flyrur? Oh, debes referirte al pequeño BearOwl. Él está bien, es todo lo que debes saber. _–

Cada respuesta que recibía de aquella mujer lo descolocaba aún más. Era más que obvio que todo aquello apuntaba a algo malo, pero no sabía cómo hacer para deducirlo sin que eso mismo le estalle en la cara.

–_Entonces dime…_–

Comenzó la muchacha, sorprendiendo a Even.

–_¿Porque no peleaste con todas tus fuerzas? _–

–_Eh…¿Perdón? _–

–_Cuando luchaste contra ese Jotun. Con el poder que te da el hacha debiste haber sido capaz de lidiar con él, sin problemas. Y sin embargo cuando te traje aquí estabas mal herido y al borde de la muerte. _–

–_¿Entonces tu fuiste la que me salvó? _–

–_No. _–

Respondió de manera grosera, alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía.

–_Yo salvé al hacha, y te traje aquí para evitar que los demás Jotuns te lleven con ellos. En ningún momento intenté salvarte, pero parece que el arma ha estado el tiempo suficiente como para empezar a hacerte efecto. –_

–_¿Hacerme efecto? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – _

La conversación se puso aún más seria. Even levantó la voz y en cuanto esto ocurrió, los animales de los alrededores de acercaron violentamente hacia él, rodeándolo.

–_Sera mejor que te calmes, no te he salvado la vida, pero puedo arrebatártela. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero tu pareces no entender la gravedad de todo el asunto. _–

–_A mí no me interesa lo que esté pasando con este mundo… no me interesan los héroes, ni mucho menos sé qué relación tengo con ellos. Solo quiero largarme de aquí, quiero mi vida de regreso, quiero volver a ver a mi familia y amigos… ¿es realmente mucho pedir? _–

Acercándose al joven y poniéndose frente a él, la reina de los filarían susurro la cruda y dolorosa verdad, con una expresión tan fría como el hielo. Ni siquiera se inmuto, no trato de decirlo de forma más amble… simplemente lo dejó caer como una bomba sobre Even.

–_Escúchame claramente, descendiente Æsir… tu jamás podrás volver a tu mundo. Tu destino fue sellado en el momento que te invocaron aquí… y ese destino, es morir a la vez que le pones fin a nuestra tierra…_–

–_N-No… me niego a creerlo…_–

Even presionó sus puños con fuerza, preparado para atacar al delicado ángel delante suyo. Mas sus golpes jamás salieron, su furia se intensificó, pero se convirtió en frustración a la vez que veía en el fondo a su hacha, clavada sobre un tronco de madera. Levantó su mano, esperando que lo obedeciera y volviese a él… cosa que no ocurrió.

–_El arma te rechaza. El dios del trueno no te considera un recipiente digno. _–

El muchacho corrió en dirección al tronco, empujando a las aves que se interponían en su camino. Tomó con ambas manos el mango, y poniendo un pie sobre el pedazo de madera jaló con todas sus fuerzas para intentar arrancar el arma, pero finalmente cayendo de rodillas ante este, percatándose de que no había ocurrido nada.

–_¿Ahora me crees? No tiene sentido que lo sigas intentando, simplemente no te obedecerá. _–

–_Entonces…¿Qué quieres de mí? _–

Vertiginosamente la muchacha se movió hacia Even, saltando sobre el e interponiéndose entre el chico y el arma.

–_No hay nada que yo quiera de ti. Es por eso que he decidido perdonarte la vida. _–

Levantado la mirada, Even clavó sus ojos en la reina parada frente a él, incapaz de decirle nada.

–_Te devolveré al lugar en donde nos encontramos, y tu continuaras tu camino como un habitante más de este mundo. Con un poco de suerte, los Jotun pensaran igual que yo…_–

–_¿Qué pasará con Flyrur? _–

Preguntó angustiado.

–_No puedo confiar en que estará bien contigo, así que se quedará conmigo hasta que sea lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidarse solo. _–

–_¡Eso es injusto! _–

Exigió, a lo que la muchacha replicó en su defensa.

–_Tu especie asoló, cazó y esclavizo a la raza de los BearOwl al punto en que es raro encontrarse con alguno vivo. Si te sirve de consuelo, tal vez sea el comienzo para su repoblación, pero te aseguro que esa historia no comenzará contigo. _–

Cargando contra la chica, Even levantó su puño con intención de atacar.

–_**¡Thunder Shock! **_–

Su mano se rodeó de un aura eléctrica y viajó rápidamente en dirección al rostro de la chica, quien simplemente bloqueo el ataque con su palma, y para contraatacar derribó a Even con un golpe en su estómago. A pesar de que la muchacha no usó toda su fuerza, el impacto fue tan fuerte que solo basto eso para dejar al chico de rodillas en el piso y tiritado de dolor.

–_¿Ahora lo entiendes? No puedes vencer. _–

–_¡Mi señora! El pueblo esta destruido. _–

Declaraba uno de los soldados de Malty mientras los demás hacían un conteo de los supervivientes. Un escuadrón entero conformado por diez hombres había salido en la búsqueda del chico hacía ya unos días. La poca información que tenían sobre su paradero, obligó al grupo a rastrillar por completo el rio por el cual había caído.

–_¿Algún rastro del fugitivo? _–

Preguntó el capitán, recibiendo únicamente como respuesta un gesto de negación.

–_¡Sigan buscando! No pudo haber ido lejos. _–

–_¿Qué hacemos con la gente que queda?, señor_–

–_No nos enviaron por ellos. Busquen al Æsir y larguémonos de aquí. _–

En la cercanía de los bosques, un resplandor dorado iluminó los árboles y la vegetación del lugar. Un muchacho derrotado y con una horrible cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo apareció en medio de aquella luz. Estaba solo, perdido y cansado, pero su cansancio no era físico.

–_¡Aquí! ¡Aquí esta! _–

Gritó uno de los soldados, a lo que sus compañeros llegaros corriendo tan rápido como les era posible. Even no opuso resistencia, pero de igual forma fue derribado y encadenado de brazos y piernas, como si fuese un animal o una bestia salvaje.

–_Tu sí que eres una rata muy escurridiza, llevamos días siguiéndote el rastro. _–

Afirmó el capitán, sintiéndose orgulloso por su victoria. Tomaron al muchacho por los hombros y lo arrastraron camino hacia una de las carretas del pueblo, lanzándolo dentro de esta como a cualquier tipo de mercancía. Apenas si oponía resistencia, el pobre Æsir se sentía destrozado ante la idea de que jamás volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, y este sentimiento solo se intensificaría mientras la carreta se movía. El sonido de las personas del pueblo, los sobrevivientes que había quedado después de aquella noche de pesadilla, aullaban de dolor y agonía, gritaban suplicaban la ayuda de los soldados que no hacían más que empujarlos a un lado del camino y continuar sin más.

_Es mi culpa…_

La mirada del muchacho estaba fija a través de la entrada, viendo desde la distancia el camino de hielo que había dejado el ataque de los Jotun.

_Eso también… es mi culpa…_

En se alejaron del lugar, en la distancia se pudo ver una montaña con algunas gigantescas aves que volaban alrededor de su cumbre.

_Flyrur… lo siento…_

**IMPOTENCIA…**

Los soldados que transportaban el chico bromeaban y se regocijaban por el hecho de que volverían a sus hogares. Poca importancia le daban a la presencia de Even, pues al verlo inmóvil y en silencio no les parecía una amenaza en lo absoluto. El tiempo pasaba mientras el transporte se movía a través de los pueblos y caminos de tierra. Poco a poco los ojos del muchacho comenzaban a cerrarse, y un sonido extraño resonaba en su mente, volviéndose cada vez más lucido a tal punto en que realmente podía oírlo. El sonido de unos tambores acompañado de un cantico tribal era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza antes de caer envuelto en un mundo de sueños.

El cielo se encontraba cubierto por un aura de color rojizo y unas extrañas nubes en forma de torbellino que anunciaban la llegada de las olas. El martillo de Thor voló a toda velocidad a través de las filas encabezadas por los gigantes de hielo. El arma arrasaba fácilmente con todo lo que se interponía en su camino mientras el dios del trueno se encargaba de los que venían a enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo. Repetidamente esperaba a que el martillo volviera para volver a lanzarlo, creando así un potente daño en área.

–_¿Es todo lo que tienen? _–

Exclamaba burlonamente mientras se reía de sus enemigos. Mientras tanto, luchando sobre su poderoso corcel de ocho patas, Odín hacia uso de todas sus habilidades con la lanza mientras su montura atropellaba a cuanto enemigo tuviese delante. Loki no se quedaba atrás, con sus habilidades creaba ilusiones entre los gigantes, haciendo que estos se destruyeran a sí mismos mientras el atacaba sorpresivamente con su daga. Por último, pero no menos importante, el poderoso Tyr, dios de la guerra hacia uso de sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando como arma sus característicos cestus de combate.

–_Pues, a decir verdad, sus historias hablan demasiado bien sobre ustedes. Tal vez deberían concentrarse más en aprender a pelear antes de crear mitos. –_

Declaraba decepcionado ante el bajo rendimiento que tenían los guerreros Jotun. Y de repente, la tierra misma comenzó a temblar mientras los gigantes se retiraban a la parte trasera de sus filas. Desde ahí mismo, una imponente figura de ocho brazos surgió de entre la multitud, portando un arma diferente en cada brazo mientras rugía con rabia.

–_Finalmente se pone interesante. _–

Sonrió Thor mientras hacía girar su martillo, a lo que los demás dioses se le unieron.

–_No te confíes demasiado, hijo mío. No es cualquier gigante. _–

Afirmó Odín.

–_He escuchado sobre él, su nombre es Starkad. Es conocido por ser una leyenda entre los gigantes. _–

Aclaró Tyr, tronándose su única mano verdadera.

–_No creo que sea un problema para nosotros. _–

Declaró confiadamente el dios del engaño. Y entonces, los dioses prepararon sus armas y las apuntaron en dirección al monstruoso ser que se interponía en su camino. El grupo de guerreros Æsir se lanzaron al combate entonando un rugido de guerra digno de su grandeza, haciendo temblar la tierra mientras conjuraban un único ataque combinado.

–_¡Por Asgard! _–

–_¡Con un demonio, solo apúrense! _–

La mirada de Even se posó en el cielo, y sorprendido pudo ver como este se teñía con unos colores idénticos a los que pudo ver en su sueño. La carreta había entrado a un extenso poblado en el cual podía oírse como las personas corrían rápidamente alrededor del transporte, empujando a todo lo que estuviese en su camino.

_¿Fue real? ¿Ese sueño fue real? ¿Y los anteriores? _

–_Bien, bella durmiente. Fin del trayecto. _–

De manera violenta, los soldados bajaron al muchacho de la carreta y lo empujaron escaleras arriba en dirección a un imponente torreón rodeado por guardias, armados con, sorprendentemente, armas de fuego muy primitivas.

–_¿A dónde me llevan? _–

**MIEDO…**

Preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, el muchacho se vio arrastrado escaleras arriba, llegando a un pasillo oscuro. Dos puertas enormes se abrieron para él y sentada sobre su trono, esperando impaciente a su llegada, yacía una mujer de cabellos morados, portando una corona con rubíes en su cabeza y en larguísimo vestido digno de una reina. Junto al trono se encontraba un rostro conocido, que miraba fijamente a Even con una expresión fría y falta de emociones que se ocultaba entre sus largos cabellos dorados.

–_Mi señora…_–

–_Suéltenlo. _–

Ordenó la reina a lo que sus soldados. Estos simplemente obedecieron sin oponer resistencia, quitando las esposas que lo retenían y permitiéndole moverse libremente, pero cayendo de rodillas en su lugar.

–_Entonces… ¿es él? _–

Preguntó la reina a Fryda, la cual únicamente asintió con su cabeza.

–_¿Dónde está el arma? _–

Exclamó, preguntando a todos los presentes del lugar, más nadie pudo responder su pregunta, pues no habían encontrado ningún arma cuando capturaron al muchacho.

–_No la tengo…_–

Susurró con una voz apenas audible, pero que llegó a oídos de la dama delante suyo. En respuesta a esto, la mujer frunció el ceño y procedió a levantarse de tu asiento y acercarse lentamente hacia Even.

–_¿Que quieren de mí? _–

Preguntó al borde del llanto, enfurecido por una frustración que nublaba su mente.

–_¿Es por aquella maldita hacha, ¿verdad? _–

**DESCONFIANZA…**

Levantándose del suelo, Even miró directamente a los ojos a la reina, con una pregunta clara en su mente. Tragó saliva, endulzada por la angustia que sentía, y prosiguió…

–_¿Qué es lo que soy? _–

En otra parte del reino, una batalla se libraba contra las fuerzas de las olas. Tres de los héroes legendarios habían sido cegados por sus diferencias, volviéndolos débiles ante aquel desafío que se les imponía. El héroe restante, el portador del escudo, Naofumi iwatani, había sido forzado a volverse aún más poderoso de lo que los demás podían imaginar. Incluso de esta forma, sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para derrotar al devorador de almas… siendo obligado a hacer su jugada más arriesgada… El escudo de la ira. La bestia fue encerrada en una prisión, y el héroe lanzó un grito de guerra, sellando el destino de su enemigo.

–_La doncella de hierro envuelve incluso tus gritos… ¡Sufre mientras te atraviesa todo tu cuerpo! __**¡IRON MAIDEN! **_–

Los cielos se abrieron, y de entre las nubes bajó un instrumento enorme. Una doncella creada para infundir terror entre las personas, y dar muerte a sus enemigos, la dama de hierro. Sus puertas se abrieron y el devorador de almas fue apresado entre sus brazos y perforado por los clavos de su interior. Los otros héroes miraron atónitos aquella técnica maldita. Y entonces, las fauces de la doncella se abrieron y el cuerpo del monstruo cayó a tierra.

_Son bastante más débiles de lo que esperaba…_

Pensó un gigante parado a una distancia casi inteligible de los héroes. Su a apariencia discrepaba bastante de los demás gigantes de hielo, siendo este visualmente más delgado y frágil, además de no tener su cuerpo cubierto por una superficie congelada. Era por así decirlo, físicamente más débil a los demás.

–_Bien, ¿estas listo para comenzar Hrungnir? _–

Posado en el suelo, el destruido Jotun era incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante o entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero conociendo la fama que tenía el legendario Utgarda-Loki, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

–_Haz lo que debas hacer. _–

Utgarda levantó sus manos y el cuerpo de Hrungnir fue rodeado por las rocas del lugar, que rápidamente se congelaron por el frio que irradiaba su cuerpo. Sin perder el tiempo el gigante comenzó a cantar en voz alta, y las rocas que rodeaban al Jotun comenzaron a formar parte de su cuerpo, reconstruyéndolo y volviéndolo más fuerte de lo que jamás había imaginado.

"_**Los hermanos lucharán, y se darán muerte entre ellos,"**_

"_**y los hijos de las hermanas mancharán los parentescos;"**_

El cuerpo de Hrungnir cayó al vacío, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del acantilado sobre el cual sobrevolaba el barco traído por las olas, y poco a poco comenzó a mutar su forma en un bestia incontrolable.

"_**Dura será la tierra, con gran adulterio."**_

–_Oigan… esto aun no acaba. _–

Sugirió el héroe del escudo mientras desenvainaba su espada. Dos manos gigantescas se posaron sobre el borde del risco, mostrando unas uñas enormes y largas que cubrían gran parte de sus dedos.

"_**Una era de hachas, una era de espadas, de escudos destruidos"**_

"_**una era de vientos, una era de lobos, antes que el mundo se derrumbe;"**_

"_**Ni los hombres se respetarán entre ellos."**_

–_Señor Naofumi…_–

–_¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Detrás de mí! _–

Gritó levantando su escudo, enviudo por el fuego de la ira. Todos los presentes presenciaron como desde la oscuridad del abismo surgía un guerrero hecho completamente de hielo y roca, con dos ojos rojos como el fuego del infierno, y desprendiendo ventiscas tan heladas como el invierno del fin del mundo.

"_**La era del Ragnarok…"**_

De un solo golpe, el gigante partió en dos el barco en el que se encontraban los héroes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Filo, el filorian del héroe del escudo, atrapó a su amo y a su hermana en medio del aire, llevando los sanos y salvos a tierra. Los demás héroes usaron sus armas y magia para detener su caída. Y para empeorar las cosas, Hrungnir no estaba solo. Observando lo que ocurría desde la cornisa del risco, una dama de vestidura oriental y dos abanicos se encontraba confundida por el ataque de aquel monstruo.

Los nobles se estremecieron al ver la aparición del gigante, y la corte que rodeaba al rey comenzó a discutir sobre lo que estaban viendo. En otra parte, la reina y Even habían presenciado de la misma manera los acontecimientos.

–_No… esto no debería estar pasando. Las profecías no decían nada sobre los Jotun atacando a los héroes legendarios. _–

Dijo la reina, perpleja por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

–_Motoyasu…_–

Susurró Even, preocupado por su amigo. El gigante levantó su cabeza al cielo, gritando de furia el nombre de su objetivo.

–_¡Æsir! ¡Sal de tu escondite! _–

_Él me está buscando a mi…_

–_Debemos hacer algo, hay que ayudarlos. _–

–_Están demasiado lejos como para que lleguemos a tiempo. _–

–_Pues usemos algún tipo de magia extraña de este mundo de locos, no sé. Eres una reina, saca algún haz bajo la manga, o algo. _–

–_La magia no funciona de esa manera. Y aunque lo hiciera, la única que podría hacer algo seria yo… a no ser que en realidad si tengas el hacha. _–

–_Yo… mira… diablos, tienes razón…_–

_**NEGACION…**_

La mirada de Even volvió a las pantallas. Los héroes usaban ataques a rango, dañando débilmente la armadura del gigante. Naofumi usaba el escudo de la ira, activándolo con los ataques de Raphtalia, lanzando llamas por la boca del mismo y derritiendo poco a poco la coraza de hielo.

_Si trabajan juntos podrán hacerle frente… el problema es evidente. Solo podemos dejarlo en manos del héroe del escudo…_

Pensó la reina mientras centraba su atención en Malty, quien se apegaba a Motoyasu y apoyaba su ataque con magia de fuego. El ataque combinado de los héroes emparejaba la batalla. El gigante golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que, al impactar a alguno de ellos, fuese un golpe fulminante. Un resplandor se partió en medio del cielo, y de entre todos sus fragmentos, cayeron afiladas cuchillas sobre Naofumi. Rápidamente este último levantó su arma, bloqueando superficialmente el ataque y activando el escudo de la ira.

–_¿Y se supone que ustedes son los héroes que salvarán a su mundo? _–

El sonido de aquella voz retumbó por todos lados a través del eco del lugar. Detrás de los héroes, descendió aquella figura femenina que portaba los dos abanicos. Tenía una mirada confiada, alegre por la favorable situación en la que se encontraba.

–_Oh vamos, esto ya es demasiado…_–

Exclamó frustradamente el héroe de la lanza. El mismo cargó contra la mujer empuñando su arma, con intenciones de asestar un golpe fulminante contra él rostro esta.

–_**¡Thunder Spear! **_–

El arma se electrificó, pero su impactó fue totalmente absorbido por un rápido movimiento de los abanicos de la damisela. En un ataque prácticamente indivisible, aquella mujer barrió el suelo con su pie, derribando a Motoyasu y rematándolo en medio del aire con una patada, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que este impacte contra las rocas del acantilado.

–_¡Motoyasu! _–

Gritó Malty, cambiando el foco de sus ataques hacia aquella mujer.

–_Mi nombre…_–

Moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia adelante lanzó una estocada con sus abanicos, golpeando el vientre de la princesa y sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

–_Es Glass. _–

La mirada atónita de Even estaba clavada en el lugar. Aquella batalla no pintaba nada bien, y ahora mucho menos.

–_Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, piense en algo, por favor. _–

Insistió a la reina, quien no estaba en una situación mejor a la suya, mas esta simplemente ladeó la cabeza en negación mientras presionaba sus puños con impotencia al ver como los destinados a salvar el mundo, y su hija, eran apresados.

–_Pero…_–

Entonces, una idea surcó su mente. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la ventana, apreciando en la distancia como el cielo seguía cubierto de aquel tinte rojizo.

–_Si recuperase el hacha… ¿sería capaz de ayudarlos? _–

–_Aunque lo hicieras, no hay ninguna garantía de que pudieses llegar a tiempo. Estarían todos muertos antes de que nadie pudiera acudir haya. _–

_**DUDAS…**_

–_Por favor… que esto funcione…_–

Even levantó su mano en dirección al horizonte, poniendo toda su fe y esperanza en aquel movimiento.

–_Todos dependen de ti… no podemos hacerlo sin ti…_–

Pasaron los segundos, y no había señal de que ocurriese nada, pero el muchacho seguía con su brazo levantado y la mirada fija sobre el final de aquellas tierras.

–_Ya me has salvado una vez, sé que fuiste tu… pero ahora no te estoy pidiendo esto por mí, sino por ellos…_–

_**Tristeza…**_

–_Se que puedes oírme, y que no te atrae la idea de trabajar juntos… y entiendo que tendrás tus motivos…_

…

–_Yo ya no tengo nada porque luchar… no me importa morir en este lugar, pero aún hay gente que pelea por el… Si dando mi vida puedo asegurar un futuro para ellos…_–

_**Injusticia…**_

–_Si danto mi vida, podre estar tranquilo de que otros podrán vivir la suya… entonces podre morir sin preocupaciones. _–

En la distancia pudo verse un objeto elevándose sobre el cielo, apenas divisible entre las nubes de caos de la ola, pero viajando a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo. Los ojos de la reina se abrieron en grande y rápidamente cubrió su rostro con su manga para evitar que la lluvia de cristales la golpee. Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de Even cuando pudo ver que lo que se acercaba no era ni mas ni menos, que un arma Æsir.

Hrungnir abrió la boca, exhalando un potente aliento helado que se esparció por todo lo profundo del risco. Naofumi cambió su escudo, transformándolo nuevamente en su escudo normal y usando el **escudo de aire** y el **segundo escudo** para detener el avance de la ventisca. Detrás suyo se encontraba Raphtalia, sosteniéndolo de la cintura para aguantar aun mas el empuje de la misma, y Filo quien se mantenía aleteando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el viento que entraba por ambos lados los golpease por los puntos ciegos. Quienes no corrieron con la misma suerte fueron los demás héroes, quienes, ya debilitados por Glass, no tenían manera de defenderse de aquel ataque.

–_Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme… aunque me siento mal por no poder luchar contra el único héroe legendario. _–

Saltando de pared en pared, la mujer evitó que la helada ventisca la golpease y se paró sobre el borde del acantilado, apreciando la vista desde la sima de este. Los músculos de Motoyasu se entumecieron rápidamente por el frio, quería soltar su lanza, pero sus manos estaban pegadas al metal. Podía sentir como la helada congelaba el aire en sus pulmones, y lentamente se transformaba el frio en calor debido a la hipotermia.

–_N-No puede acab-ar as- asi… s-somos los… héroes legen…_–

No pudo acabar su frase. Su lengua se sentía pesada y llego el punto en que no podía moverla… estaba completamente congelada.

–_¡Amo Naofumi, mire! _–

Exclamó Filo, apuntando con su pico al cielo que se abría en dos, liberando una luz cegadora que cayó a tierra a toda velocidad. Y de repente, el milagro que necesitaban. Del cielo descendió no una luz, sino mas bien, una estela de electricidad que impactó en el suelo y se dispersaba ahí mismo.

–_¿Qué es eso?_ –

Preguntó Glass para sí misma. Desde las profundidades de aquella estela, un arma salió disparada en dirección a la cabeza del gigante, impactando contra esta, liberando una explosión eléctrica y derribándolo. El arma regresó rápidamente sobre sus pasos mientras la luz se disipaba y daba lugar a la llegada de una persona… un muchacho para ser exacto. El mismo atrapó el hacha en medio del vuelo, y rápidamente se posiciono para el combate.

–_¿Otro héroe? ¿Como es posible? _–

Preguntó Raphtalia mientras la mirada de todos los presentes de pasaba sobre aquel chico, sonriente y feliz porque su alocada idea había funcionado. Motoyasu se tomó unos momentos para procesar lo que sus ojos veían, pero al darse cuenta que era verdad, no pudo más que sonreír mientras su compañera de cabellos rojizos decís…

–_¡Bastardo hijo de perra, eres tú! _–

–_Lo siento mucho, chicos, hubiese llegado antes, pero tuve unos problemas técnicos… sepan perdonar, jajaja. _–

La vista de Even se desvió hacia Naofumi y sus compañeros parados frente a él.

–_Por cierto, mucho gusto señor Héroe del Escudo. Vi lo que hizo antes y he de admitir que fue espectacular. _–

–_¿Me… está adulando? _–

Preguntó mientras miraba a su esclava, quien claramente no sabia que responder ante aquella pregunta.

–_¡THOR!_–

Rugió el gigante de hielo mientras se levantaba furioso.

–_Grábate esto en la cabeza, grandote. NO SOY THOR, pero si soy quien ha venido a acabar contigo…_–


	6. Capítulo 5: El escudo y el hacha

Capítulo 5: El escudo y el hacha.

Glass observaba desde lo alto del risco mientras el gigante se abalanzaba iracundo sobre el héroe del escudo y el descendiente Æsir. Golpeando con sus enormes brazos de roca, Hrungnir intentaba desesperadamente aplastar a Naofumi y Even. Este último golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza de su enemigo con su hacha, lanzándola con gran fuerza y esperando que regrese, mientras que el héroe del escudo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques, montado sobre su filorial, buscando un punto débil en su armadura.

_¿Quién es él? Llegó de repente, como si fuese teletransportado aquí por otra arma legendaria… pero eso es imposible. _

Pensaba la portadora del arma vasalla.

_De cualquier forma, parece estar ocupado con aquel gigante. Si ataco ahora, tal vez comience una batalla en su contra, y no tengo tiempo como para lidiar contra él. _

–_Por lo que veo, no soy la única que observa desde lo lejos…–_

Expectante desde la parte trasera, el gigante Utgarda-Loki miraba a la muchacha con cierta incertidumbre y curiosidad acerca de su identidad. Lanzando sus abanicos, Glass se puso en guardia, lista para acabar rápidamente contra el Jotun.

–_Baja tus armas, espíritu… no vengo con intenciones hostiles, mi guerra no es contigo. _–

Aclaró Urgarda.

–_Tienes un aspecto muy peculiar para ser humano. Y además me reconoces como un espíritu, eres un ser interesante. _–

–_Como has dicho, no soy humano. Mi procedencia no es importante en este momento, pero tal vez te interese lo que tengo que decirte. _–

Girándose hacia la pelea que estaba ocurriendo en las cercanías, Glass entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía el tiempo restante de la ola.

–_No tengo mucho tiempo, que sea rápido…_–

Hrungnir lanzó un puñetazo con gran fuerza en el piso, haciendo templar las laderas y liberando pequeños guijarros de roca. Even clavó su hacha en el puño del gigante, anclándose a este mientras volvía a levantar el brazo. Su brazo comenzó a electrificarse, canalizando un poderoso ataque mientras se acercaba al rostro del Jotun. Usando su mano como punto de apoyo, el muchacho se lanzó hacia adelante, gritando mientras se disponía a golpear uno de los ojos de Hrungnir.

–_**¡Thunder… **_–

Inmediatamente es atrapado por la mano izquierda del monstruo, quedando fuertemente presionado entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, antes que este pudiese acabar con la vida del muchacho, Raphtalia salta desde la espalda de Filo, revotando sobre su mano y blandiendo su espada en dirección al luminoso ojo del Jotun. Una estela de fuego dio lugar a un estruendoso grito por parte del gigante, el cual soltó a Even y llevó su mano hacia su rostro. Mientras caía, el muchacho lanzó su hacha en dirección al ojo restante, pero en aquel momento Hrungnir giró hacia la derecha, resultando en el impacto del hacha contra uno de sus dedos, cortándoselo limpiamente. Filo atrapó a Raphtalia en medio del aire y seguido a esto salvó a Even de estamparse contra el suelo.

–_Muchas gracias, señorita de colita mullida. _–

–_¡Oiga! ¿Y qué hay de mí? _–

Exclamó Filo.

–_¡Un pollo que habla! _–

El gigante rugió de ira mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas una de las laderas, derrumbándola sobre en grupo de héroes restante.

–_**¡Escudo de Aire! **_–

Las rocas cayeron sobre la habilidad de Naofumi, siendo a su vez pateadas por Fulo en dirección a Hrungnir, el cual no recibía ningún tipo de daño de estas.

–_Æsir… es momento de que la profecía se cumpla…_ –

–_No sé de qué profecía hablas, pero creo que no se va a poder, amigo. _–

Volteando su mirada hacia el cielo, el Jotun aspiró profundamente, inmolando una gran cantidad de aire e inflando sus pulmones mientras lo hacía.

–_Va a volver a hacerlo ¿verdad? _–

Un potente viento gélido comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, como si el soplido realizado anteriormente no fuese más que una advertencia a lo que se venía.

–_¡Filo, corre tan rápido y lejos como puedas! _–

–_¡Si! _–

Tomando carrera, la filorial usó toda la fuerza de sus patas para moverse a gran velocidad a lo largo de aquel escenario de destrucción. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hrungnir mientras los veía alejarse.

–_¡Esperen! _–

Exclamó Even mientras miraba hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que Motoyasu y los demás seguían ahí.

–_Señor Naofumi, no podemos dejarlos ahí. _–

El muchacho presionó los dientes, titubeando ante la idea de salvar a aquellos que tanto mal le habían hecho. Rápidamente Raphtalia puso su mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención con una mirada comprensiva, casi cayendo en la súplica. En respuesta a esto, Naofumi suspiró, cediendo a la petición de ayudar a los otros héroes.

–_¡Amo, mire! _–

Dijo Filo, antes que el héroe del escudo pudiese dar una orden siquiera. Derrapando contra la ladera con su arma, Even se había lanzado sin que los demás se percataran. Cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo, el joven se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia Motoyasu y Malty, quienes estaban intentando descongelar parte de sus cuerpos con la magia ígnea de esta última.

–_Eso es imposible… no es hielo común, esto es una maldición. _–

Las piernas de la chica estaban prácticamente petrificadas mientras que el héroe de la lanza se encontraba incapaz de moverse o hablar a placer. Even tomó a los dos, uno a cada lado e intentó alejarlos lo más posible del ataque del gigante, al cual poco le faltaba para ser liberado. Por otra parte, Naofumi, Raphtalia y Filo ayudaron a los demás subiéndolos a las espaldas de la Filorial. Motoyasu levantó lentamente su brazo, señalando una pequeña cueva en la ladera del risco.

–_¡Alla! ¡Llevémoslos allá! _–

Mientras pasaba junto a los dos de los aventureros que acompañaban a los héroes, Even los miró a los ojos mientras corría camino hacia aquel agujero en la pared.

–_No se preocupe, volveremos por ustedes, lo prometo. _–

Un cantico sonoro y profundo salía de la garganta del gigantesco Hrungnir, las palabras que pronunciaba en sus estrofas estaban escritas en una lengua lejana, proveniente de los montes de Jotunheim. El hielo que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con gran intensidad, al igual que el piso y el terreno que le seguía. Even soltó a los dos jóvenes momentos antes de salir por la entrada a la cueva para buscar a los que faltaban.

–¿_Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve aquí! _–

Ordenó la primera princesa, orden que fue completamente ignorada por el muchacho. Las dos personas restantes intentaron moverse ante la amenaza del ataque Jotun, más sus cuerpos sufrían de aquella extraña maldición que ralentizaba y heria sus cuerpos al intentar efectuar cualquier acción. Una muchacha de ojos y cabello verde como el césped, y una persona dentro de una armadura de hierro, eran quienes aún quedaban.

–_¡Vámonos, ya casi no tenemos tiempo! _–

Al ponerlos sobre su espalda, la chica realizo una especie de alarido, no de dolor, sino más bien como si se estuviese quejando de la situación misma.

–_Oye, pero no hagas ruidos extraños, por favor…_–

El cantico realizado por el Jotun comenzó a elevar cada vez más su tono, al punto mismo de estar gritando sus estrofas y anunciar a los cuatro vientos la llegada de su potente ataque.

–_**¡Jotun's Blizzard! **_–

Finalmente, los témpanos que lo recubrían salieron disparados a toda velocidad de su cuerpo, seguido por una neblina que se esparcía a toda velocidad por el escabroso terreno. Even se encontraba a pocos metros de la entrada, no tenía intenciones de abandonar a los dos aventureros estando tan cerco, por lo que apuró su paso tanto como pudo mientras oía aquella neblina acercarse rápidamente hacia él. Nuevamente la muchacha hizo aquel extraño sonido, perturbando la paciencia del joven a su lado mientras lo hacía.

–_¡Que no hagas ruidos extraños! _–

Girando unos momentos hacia atrás, Even vio como aquel ataque casi lo alcanzaba por completo por lo que, respirando profundamente, cerró sus ojos con la intención de recibirlo.

–_No te detengas…___–

Interponiéndose entre el Æsir y la ventisca, Naofumi había invocado nuevamente al **Escudo de Viento** y al **Segundo escudo**, con el objetivo de dar un poco más de tiempo para dejar a los demás a salvo. Rápidamente Raphtalia y Filo salieron al exterior, tomando en brazos a ambos aventureros y llevándolos dentro de la cueva. Sin embargo, aquella ventisca era considerablemente más potente que la anterior, traspasando fácilmente al segundo escudo del héroe, y comenzando a afectar al escudo de viento. Si a esto le sumamos otro factor conocido como la temperatura, que bajaba a toda velocidad y sin control, fácilmente se tiene una receta para el desastre. Lentamente Naofumi intentaba retroceder hacia la cueva, sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el escudo para intentar no ser afectado en mayor medida por la ventisca. Podía sentir el frio del metal contra su piel, traspasando su ropa y coagulando su sangre.

–_¡Filo al rescate! _–

Sin perder el tiempo, la pequeña filorian tomó a su amó por la espalda y su sumergió en su mar de plumas, corriendo de espaldas mientras el escudo bloqueaba el daño de la explosión gélida.

El hielo de su cuerpo había sido completamente arrancado, pero poco a poco comenzaba a formarse una nueva capa que recubría las rocas, Hrungnir miró a su alrededor, extasiado ante la imagen que contemplaba su único ojo sano. Un escenario completamente cristalizado por el efecto del hielo de los Jotun, sumido en un invierno crudo y abrazador.

–_¿Están todos bien? _–

Preguntó Even, admirando desde la esquina más lejana a la entrada como aquel hielo se esparcía muy lentamente hacia las profundidades de la cueva.

–_Ueeeee… que f-f-frio…–_

Pronunció la chica de cabellos verdes, volviendo a hacer aquel sonido con su garganta.

–_A ver… ¿qué parte de, DEJA DE HACER ESE RUIDO NO ENTIENDES? _–

–_¡Oiga! No tiene por qué tratarla de esa manera. _–

Regañó Raphtalia.

–_Oh, disculpa… tal vez el hecho de haber sido traído y aprisionado contra mi voluntad a un mundo desconocido me vuelve un poco TEMPERAMENTAL…¿USTED QUE OPINA, SEÑORITA PRMERA PRINCESA? _–

Even miró a Malty mientras decía esto, como si estuviese intentando no echar en cara lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

–_¿Qué tratas de de…_–

–_SOLO…CALLESE…_–

Caminando de lado a lado, Even cayó en el hecho de en qué tipo de situación se había metido.

–_Bien, estamos bastante jodidos… supongo que no pensé del todo bien las cosas y simplemente me lancé a la acción como un idiota, pero podemos arreglar esto si trabajamos en equipo. Solo tú, yo, y un poco de suerte divina. _–

–_¿Con… quien se supone que está hablando? _–

Preguntó el héroe del arco. La cueva completa contemplaba como el muchacho mantenía una charla vagamente comprensible con su hacha, la cual no realizaba ningún sonido en lo absoluto.

–_Creo que perdió la cordura…¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? _–

Cuestionó Ren, el héroe de la espada, en respuesta a aquel extraño actuar.

–_Estará bien. Quisiera decir lo mismo de nosotros. _–

Naofumi se acercó lentamente hacia el delirante Even, quien inmediatamente detuvo su charla para encontrarse cara a cara con el héroe del escudo. Un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo corrió entre los dos. Una incomodidad influida por el silencio y el choque de miradas, pero no solo por esto. Algo más estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, algo que ambos desconocían.

–_¿Por qué viniste? _–

Preguntó Naofumi.

–_¿Por qué lo hiciste tu? _–

Argumentó en contra el Æsir.

–_Yo pregunté primero… no había necesidad alguna de ayudarnos. Está claro que ese gigante te busca a ti, hubiese sido fácil simplemente alejarse del lugar. _–

–_Tengo mis razones, amigo. Una de ellas, supongo que sería la misma razón que los trajo a ustedes. _–

Mirando de reojo al hacha, una idea llegó a la mente de Naofumi.

–_¿Tu arma? _–

–_mmmm… si, pero no exactamente. _–

Mirando hacia atrás, los ojos de Even chocaron contra los de Motoyasu, quien se encontraba luchando contra la maldición de aquel hielo.

–_Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ese tarado me está buscando a mí. Según tengo entendido, hay una profecía que los envuelve tanto a ustedes como a mí. _–

–_¿Una profecía? ¿Como la de los héroes legendarios? _–

–_No… no hay héroes en esta historia… porque según tengo entendido, ustedes están destinados a morir… por mi mano. _–

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala. Motoyasu miró directamente a Malty, confundido por lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo.

–_Escuche, se muy poco sobre esto… me atrevo a decir que probablemente ustedes estén más informados que yo sobre este tema, pero según tengo entendido ustedes deben salvar a este mundo. Por lo cual, eso me convertiría a mí en el villano de la historia…_–

–_Pero usted no quiere hacerle daño al amo… ¿verdad, señor? _–

Preguntó Filo, con una voz rasposa y desconfiada.

–_Si él quisiese lastimar a alguno de nosotros ya lo habría hecho. Incluso podría fácilmente habernos dejado morir de frio, ahí fuera. _–

Argumentó el héroe del escudo.

–_Por lo cual debemos asumir que lo que quieres es ir en contra de lo que te dijeron, ¿verdad?_ –

–_Yo no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, y ya nunca podré volver al mío… por lo que prefiero no causar ningún tipo de problemas. _–

Malty se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Su expresión denotaba un claro odio hacia Naofumi, aunque también hacia Even. Teniendo sus razones para esto, la muchacha se burló de este último realizando unos torpes gestos con sus brazos mientras hablaba.

–_Y pensar que llegue a considerarte un digno aliado… nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Aunque mueras la profecía continuara, el arma_ _Æsir buscara a alguien más, y el ciclo continuará como si nada hubiese pasado… _–

–_¿Que? ¿Qué locura estas diciendo? Entonces, ¿ellos están destinados a morir? _–

Preguntó Even mientras la ira comenzaba a menguar en su ser.

–_Por supuesto que no… Obviamente todo lo que dices es un engaño. _–

–_¿Un engaño? _–

Levantando lentamente su brazo, la primera princesa señaló con su dedo

–_Todo es obra del demonio del escudo, por supuesto… él hechizó a este pobre chico para decir ese tipo de mentiras. _–

La expresión en el rostro de Even cambió drásticamente al oír aquello. Las palabras que había intercambiado con la chica en el castillo, el trato que habían hecho, la farsa creada para encerrarlo… todo cobraba sentido finalmente.

–_Tu… tu planeaste todo desde un principio… Todo esto es tu maldita culpa… ¡TU LO HICISTE!_ –

Cargando hacia adelante, el iracundo muchacho tomó por el cullo a Malty, estampándola contra la pared detrás de ella. Sus manos temblaban de furia, sus dientes se presionaban con fuerza los unos con los otros, y un odio incesante enmudecía su garganta.

–_¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! _–

Los aventureros que se esparcían por la cueva miraban atónitos lo que ocurría, incapaces de detener aquella explosión de furia propiciada por el pobre chico. El hacha se movió a toda velocidad en dirección a su rostro. Los héroes gritaron al unisonó tratando de que se detuviera, pero esto… fue inútil. Chispas saltaron por el contacto del metal y la roca, los cabellos de la cabeza de Malty cayeron lentamente hacia el suelo… el filo del arma rasgaba levemente su mejilla mientras una expresión de miedo puro se mostraba en su rostro… Even había fallado el golpe.

–_Es tu culpa… todo es tu maldita culpa…tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa…_–

El hacha cayó al suelo, junto con su portador, el cual juntó sus manos en torno a su rostro mientras sollozaba levemente, y dejaba que las lagrimas salieran abiertamente de sus ojos. Todo su esfuerzo, toda la esperanza y positividad que había puesto, se habían desvanecido en un mar de odio.

_**DESTINO… LLAMANDO…**_

Un resplandor encegueció la visión de Even. Ya no se encontraba en aquella cueva, sino que ahora había sido transportado a lo que parecía ser el escenario de una gigantesca batalla. Cuerpos de Jotuns y hombres por igual, esparcidos por todos lados y descansando bajo la violenta lluvia que caía del cielo. Los rayos iluminaban la noche, dejando ver como los sobrevivientes se arrodillaban en torno a un hombre sentado sobre el cadáver de un gigante de hielo, mucho más grande que todos los otros. Su cabeza había sido brutalmente arrancada, y aquella persona la sostenía ante los sobrevivientes como si de un trofeo se tratase.

–_Que esta batalla sea una demostración de lo que somos capaces… que la sola mención de mi nombre, o el de mi padre o hermanos, sea motivo de terror para todos. _–

Alzando su mano, aquel hombre esperó mientras su arma regresaba a toda velocidad, e impactaba contra su palma. Un martillo envuelto en una estela de electricidad, pequeño por sí solo, lleno de potencial.

–_Que los hombres y mujeres de Midgard sepan cual es la cuota por desafiarnos… Que por muy fuertes o valientes que sean, no hay nada que puedan hacer contra nuestra autoridad… _–

El hombre lanzó por los aires la cabeza del gigante, y esta misma aterrizó con fuerza sobre algunos de los soldados que quedaban, aplastándolos al instante.

–_Que sepan… que nosotros no somos héroes, pero que su vida está en nuestras manos. _–

Una estela eléctrica rodeó tanto al martillo como a su brazo. Un mensaje apareció frente a la interfaz de Even.

**¡Habilidad desbloqueada!**

Inmediatamente los soldados restantes comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta al dios, quien los miraba indiferente y un tanto furioso.

–_Pues yo no soy ningún salvador… mi nombre, es THOR, dios del trueno… Thor, el conquistador. _–

–_¡Oye! _–

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Even a la vez que aquella voz lo sacaba de aquel sueño de caos y desesperación. Dando un pequeño salto en su lugar, el muchacho giró rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con la indiferente mirada de Naofumi, y la amable expresión de Filo y Raphtalia.

–_Tranquilízate… entiendo que estés enojado, y no hay cosa que me gustaría más que ver cómo le arrancan la cabeza a esa perra… pero no es momento para vengarse. _–

–_Para ti es fácil decirlo…_–

Respondió Even mientras se levantaba, juntado su hacha en el proceso y anclándola al arnés en su espalda. Naofumi suspiró al oír aquello.

–_Si supieras…Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea para enfrentarte a aquella cosa? _–

El Æsir abrió su interfaz y entró específicamente en la pestaña de habilidades. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que poseía una técnica nueva, y de inmediato una idea llego a su mente.

–_Tengo una base, pero implica que alguien tendrá que ayudarme, y no creo que ellos puedan hacer nada en estas condiciones. _–

Señaló a los demás héroes, quienes miraban con desconfianza al muchacho. Suspirando nuevamente, el héroe del escudo miró a sus compañeras, quienes asintieron determinadas con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

–_Bien, hagámoslo entonces. _–

Afirmó, dejando salir una sonrisa un poco forzada.

–_No eres del tipo de personas que suele sonreír, ¿verdad amigo? _–

Bromeó Even, extendiéndole su mano en señal de alianza.

–_Naofumi Iwatani. _–

Ofreció su nombre a la vez que aceptaba el apretón de manos.

–_Even Gudriksson, no soy muy fan de mi apellido así que no lo repitas, gracias. _–

Hecho esto, el equipo camino hacia las afueras de la cueva, percatándose de un detalle muy importante. Aquella estela morada que recubría el cielo se había marchado, desaparecido, como si en un principio jamás hubiera estado.

_Bien, un problema menos, supongo. _

–_¡¿Por qué, NO SE MUEREN?! _–

Exclamó el gigantesco Hrungnir, viendo que después de tal ataque sus objetivos seguían con vida. Los tres jóvenes se montaron sobre la espalda de la filorial, quien era la única capaz de correr a través del hielo debido a las garras confeccionadas por Naofumi.

–_Señor Even, sería bueno que nos dijese su plan. _–

Dijo Raphtalia mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, el cual, de la misma manera, corría iracundo hacia adelante con el objetivo de aplastarlos a todos.

–_¿Quieres un plan? Que te parece esto… _–

El muchacho lanzó su hacha en dirección al rostro del gigante, quien la atrapó con su mano en medio del aire, recibiendo el impacto eléctrico de esta.

–_**¡Air Strike Shield! **_–

Naofumi posicionó el escudo algunos metros sobre el suelo, lo suficiente como para que Filo saltase sobre él, y lo usase como plataforma para impulsarse en medio del aire. El hacha regresó a la mano de Even, e inmediatamente este se lanzó junto a Raphtalia en dirección al rostro de Hrungnir.

–_¡Apunta a la cabeza! _–

El Æsir golpeó fuertemente a la nariz del gigante, destruyéndola por completo mientras que la esclava trepaba velozmente por su rostro, blandiendo su espada y clavándola directamente en el ojo restante, causando exactamente la misma reacción que había ocurrido antes. La mano de Hrungnir voló a toda velocidad hacia su rostro, intentando aplastar a ambos jóvenes. Raphtalia y Even saltaron sobre esta, la esclava derrapo a lo largo del brazo, aterrizando sobre la cornisa del risco, donde a la vez se encontraban Naofumi y Filo. Por otro lado, el muchacho simplemente se mantuvo parado sobre la superficie de piedra, esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Su arma se electrificó, desprendiendo pequeños rayos que se esparcían a lo largo de su brazo.

_Es ahora o nunca…_

–_¡THOOOOOR!_–

Rugió con furia el monstruo de piedra, levantando su mano al cielo y mandando a volar a Even.

–_¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir esto? _–

Girando sobre si mismo, el muchacho apuntó con el cabezal del hacha en dirección a la cabeza del Jotun, encontrando finalmente el momento indicado. Cayendo en picada a toda velocidad, el chico gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la electricidad del arma se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

–_**¡Asgard Hammer! **_–

En la distancia, un grupo de soldados armados marchaba rápidamente en dirección al risco, dispuestos a ayudar a los héroes en su batalla. La mirada del capitán de posó sobre el horizonte, el cual se iluminó por completo a la par que el suelo se estremecía violentamente. Un enorme relámpago partía en dos en cielo, y el capitán sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba.

–_Qué demonios… ¡Apuren el paso! Debemos llegar cuanto antes. _–

Naofumi, Filo y Raphtlia bajaron nuevamente a el risco, corriendo en dirección al gigante caído con su cabeza completamente destrozada. A su lado, un muchacho tendido en el suelo, mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa.

–_¿Ese era tu plan? _–

Preguntó el héroe del escudo mientras preparaba sus primeros auxilios.

–_¿La verdad? Nunca hubo un plan… mi idea era estamparme contra él, pero luego me lanzó por los aires y… ¿adivina que habilidad aumenta su daño en función a la altura? _–

–_Entonces fue suerte…_–

–_Y qué suerte, jajaja. _–

La curación de Naofumi cerró rápidamente las heridas del muchacho, permitiendo que este se moviese con total seguridad. Los soldados no tardaron en llegar a aquella zona. La batalla con aquel gigante había sido tan caótica que el mismo había creado una bajada medianamente segura por la cual podían subir las carretas.

–_¡Oigan, ustedes dos! _–

Dijo el capitán, llamando la atención tanto de Naofumi como de Even.

–_El rey y la reina quieren una audiencia con ustedes. Sugiero que no hagan esperar, y te lo digo a ti en específico. _–

Esa última frase la dijo haciendo énfasis en Naofumi, quien frunció el ceño al oír aquello. El Æsir posó su mano sobre el hombro del héroe, llamando su atención de esta manera.

–_¿Problemas políticos eh? Si… supongo que también me meteré en algunos… casi mato a la princesita esa. _–

–_Los gobernantes de este mundo son…_–

–_De lo que no debería haber, ¿verdad? _–

Dijo Even, completando la frase del héroe del escudo mientras se acercaba hacia el soldado frente a él. Antes de irse, el mismo giró a mirar a los tres aventureros.

–_Oigan… gracias por el apoyo. _–

–_No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hicimos lo que era necesario. _–

Argumentó Naofumi, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección.

–_jajaja, cielos hermano, tranquilízate… espero, que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea para que volvamos a pelear codo con codo. _–

Al decir esto, Even soltó una sonrisa un tanto forzada, debido a las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo. De la misma manera, Naofumi sonrió al muchacho, dándole un voto de confianza.

–_Era una batalla en la que nadie le tenía confianza, señor Even. _–

Declaró la reina mientras miraba fijamente desde su trono al muchacho.

–_Bueno… tampoco lo hice solo. _–

–_Efectivamente, estoy al tanto de que el héroe del escudo jugó un rol muy importante en esa pelea. _–

–_¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Van a volver a encerrarme… ¿verdad? _–

La expresión de la reina se quebró un poco al oír aquella declaración, como si de mala manera tuviera que considerar esta opción. Levantándose de su trono, la mujer se acercó a Even, no a modo de amenaza ni para intimidarlo, sino para hablar con el de manera más directa.

–_Realmente lamento que usted deba pasar por todo esto… no es algo que ninguno de nosotros haya querido, se lo aseguro. _–

–_Lamentarse ya no importa, su majestad… Estoy atrapado aquí para siempre, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer…_–

–_En realidad…_–

La reina titubeo unos momentos al oír aquello.

–H_ay muy mucho que se desconoce sobre la cultura de los Æsir… una vez que nuestros antepasados consiguieron capturar las armas, todo lo que alguna vez los representó fue destruido, a modo de que las personas olvidaran todo lo que había ocurrido, y aquel infierno jamás se repita. _–

–_Pero eso no funciono. _–

Cerrando sus parpados en resignación, la reina confirmó lo que Even pensaba.

–_Solo las personas más cercanas a la familia real saben de la existencia de esas armas…razón por la cual, vuelvo a disculparme con usted…_–

El puño de Even se cerró con fuerza. La imagen de su hacha atravesando pasando junto al rostro de la princesa le causaba gran remordimiento, y un deseo incontrolable de venganza.

–_Usted ha ayudado a este reino salvando a los héroes legendarios, razón más que suficiente por la que no puedo encerrarlo sin más. Estamos en deuda con usted, y realmente desearía poder hacer más que solo agradecerle_. –

–_Lamentablemente dudo que haya algo que yo quiera y que usted sea capaz de darme, señorita. _–

–_Entiendo… lo que quiere decirme… sin embargo, podemos ofrecerle hospedaje, en caso de que no tenga donde quedarse. _–

El Æsir se lo pensó unos momentos.

–_En realidad, puede que haya algo que me interese… –_

El sonido del carruaje siendo tirado por filorials resonaba por todo el bosque y, como no podía ser de otra manera, la atención de Fryda fue captada por estos. Rápidamente la muchacha salió de su hogar desenfundado sus garras, y lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Deteniéndose a metros de la entrada al pueblo, del transporté emergieron dos personas. Un joven portando un hacha reluciente y afilada, y lo que aparentaba ser un doctor de la plaga. La muchacha explotó de sorpresa al ver lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

–_¿Es aquí? _–

Preguntó el doctor, quien sostenía una bolsa llena de medicamente e instrumentos para operar cualquier enfermedad.

–_¿Porque no le preguntas a ella? _–

Respondió Even, señalando a su amiga mientras esta se acercaba hacia el con cara de pocos amigos.

–_Eh… Hola Fryda, no me mates, por favor…_–

–_Creí_ _que no te volvería a ver. _–

Afirmó calmadamente mientras guardaba las garras y proseguía a hacer una reverencia al asustado muchacho.

–_Si, bueno… necesito quedarme en algún lugar, y ya que la reina me debía un favor, pues decidí ayudarte con… el tema de tus padres, ya sabes. _–

Fryda miró al doctor, señalando la casa donde se encontraban sus familiares, y cediéndole la entrada.

–_Pensé que la reina te mandaría a la guillotina por lo que hiciste. _–

–_No, no le hacía gracia esa idea. Pero si me dio un trabajo…_–

–_¿Un trabajo? _–

Preguntó con intriga mientras el muchacho sacaba un mapa de su bolsillo y proseguía a abrirlo frente a ella. En este pedazo de papel yacían marcados varios puntos alrededor de todo Melromarc, varios de estos borrados por el paso del tiempo y el poco cuidado que recibieron anteriormente.

–_Un trabajo muy importante…_–

"MAS TEMPRANO, ESE MISMO DIA."

Un enorme relámpago partía por la mitad el horizonte, su potencia había hecho estremecer la tierra misma. Even no lo sabía, pero esto había hecho mucho mas que simplemente derrotar a Hrungnir…

Las ataduras se estremecieron a la par que la tierra se movía, y la serpiente que yacía sobre la cabeza del señor de las mentiras, supo que el momento había llegado. Con gran violencia, el hombre encadenado se liberó de su castigo, ya habiendo cumplido con este como era establecido en las antiguas escrituras. Su amada mujer, quien se mantenía con un cuenco evitando que el veneno corroa su rostro, sonrió de alegría mientras abrazaba a su esposo, como había deseado hacía ya milenios.

–_Sigyn… el momento ha llegado. _–

Susurró con una picara sonrisa en su rostro, la cual escondía un mundo de maldad y odio inimaginable. La muchacha junto a el corrió en dirección a unas rocas, haciéndolas a un lado y sacando de debajo de ellas, una daga. Entregándosela a su esposo, la mujer y el hombre caminaron lentamente hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

–_¿Querido, crees que aun te recuerden? _–

Preguntó la mujer a la deidad junto a ella.

–_Lo dudo, querida… pero eso no es problema… pues los nueve reinos, y la creación misma lamentaran mi nombre…–_

El sonido de un arpa, lleno los cielos de Jotunheim, alertando a los gigantes de que el señor de las mentiras y el engaño había sido finalmente liberado de su tormento. El portador del fin, y quien llevaría a cabo la última profecía… LOKY.


	7. Capítulo 6: La guerra ancestral

Capítulo 6: La guerra ancestral.

–_¡Mi señor! ¡Señor! _–

El agitado mensajero corría a través de los pasillos de Asgard, pateando la puerta principal que llevaba a la habitación del trono. En el fondo, un dios desgastado y falto de energía descansaba sobre el mítico asiento de oro en el cual había aparecido reposado anteriormente su padre. Si bien su nombre causaba revuelo entre los mundos, no era más que las brasas de la inmensa fogata que había representado Odín. Balder, dios de la luz.

–_¿Qué ocurre? Dijo en un susurró desinteresado. _–

–_Es… es el señor de las mentiras, Loki… el. _–

Golpeando el reposabrazos del trono, Balder hizo retumbar los cimientos del lugar, y advirtió iracundo al mensajero delante suyo.

–_No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de ese traidor en mi presencia…_–

–_Pero mi señor, él ha…_–

Antes de siquiera poder terminar aquella frase, una daga atravesó su cuello, cortando el paso de aire y ahogándolo con su propia sangre. Una oscura silueta comenzó rápidamente a tomar forma delante de Balder, formándose poco a poco la apariencia de un hombre delgado, pero formido, sonriente, y con ojos afilados y maliciosos.

–_Sabes Balder? Extrañaba mucho este lugar… me preguntaba cuando habría cambiado desde que me capturaron. _–

Loki giró su arma a toda velocidad alrededor del cuello del mensajero, decapitándolo con un corte limpio y falto de imperfecciones.

–_¡Maldita víbora! ¡Como te atreves a pisar estos reinos! _–

Moviéndose hacia adelante con un salto, Balder, lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al dios caído. Este último lo esquivó con facilidad, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el lado mientras la puerta del lugar era despedazada por la inmensa fuerza del dios de la luz.

–_Te has vuelto lento, viejo. El Balder que yo conocía me había acabado antes de siquiera entrar aquí. _–

–_¡Cállate! _–

El anciano arrancó los restos de la puerta, y con furia los lanzó en dirección a Loki. Este mismo se desvaneció en un mar de sombras ante el mero contacto del objeto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Balder dio media vuelta golpeando con el reverso de su brazo, arrancando parte de la pared en el proceso, y revelando a su objetivo con los escombros que cayeron de esta.

–_**Hel Dagger's…**_–

El dios de la luz levantó sus brazos, tratando de hacer aparecer su escudo y así bloquear el ataque por venir, mientras decenas de brazos emergían de Loki, y lanzaban rápidas estocadas en su dirección. Emergiendo desde su muñeca, una luz tomó forma alrededor del brazo de Balder, formando un escudo luminoso que repelió parte del ataque.

–_**¡Counter Spark!**_–

Por cada impacto realizado por Loki, el escudo desprendió una ráfaga de luces dañinas en dirección al mismo. La habitación completa se iluminó, y la pared que se encontraba detrás el dios del engaño fue completamente demolida por el ataque de Balder.

–_Este viejo tiene algunos trucos nuevos, víbora. _–

–_mmm, si, ya veo…_–

La sombra de Balder se movió repentinamente, y desde esta emergió el mismísimo Loki, blandiendo su daga y lanzando un corte en horizontal, dañando el área de su espalda y pecho.

–_Pero siguen cayendo en viejas artimañas. _–

Añadió el malicioso personaje, viendo satisfecho como la sangre chisporroteaba y salía disparada del pecho de su antiguo aliado. Por otro lado, este no sería su fin. Balder sonrió confiado, y nuevamente se puso en posición, preparándose para el combate.

–_Lo mismo digo. _–

A una velocidad vertiginosa, la herida en su pecho se cerró acompañada por un humo que emanaba de esta, cicatrizándola por completo. Mostrando su escudo al dio en frente suyo, Balder se burló.

–_Bien, ¿lo intentas de nuevo? _–

Perplejo por lo que veían sus ojos, Loki guardó su daga detrás de si mientras se movía fanfarronamente delante de su enemigo.

–_Curioso… creí que me había deshecho de ese desagradable detalle hace mucho…_–

–_¿La magia Vanir puede ser muy útil de vez en cuando, no te parece? _–

–_¿Magia Vanir? Que bajo has caído, hijo de Odín. _–

Balder frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de su padre.

–_Ya te lo he advertido antes, sangre Jotun… No, oses faltar el respeto a su nombre… _–

–_Oh, ya veo lo que pasa…_–

Loki aplaudió para burlarse.

–_Tratas de imitar a Thor, ¿no es así? El hijo preferido de… _–

–_Detente…_–

El suelo debajo de los pies de Balder comenzó a partirse a la par que el mismo doblaba sus rodillas hacia adelante. Loki movió sus cejas arriba y abajo, tentando aún más a su oponente, antes de desenvainar su daga mientras gritaba.

–_¡Odín! ¡El padre de los hipócritas! _–

En aquel mismo instante, un estallido resonó por todo Asgard, los cimientos se estremecieron, y los pocos dioses que aun habitaban aquellas tierras supieron que el momento había llegado. Sin embargo, no centraremos en quien nos importa realmente, por el momento. Un imponente y poderoso hombre miró en dirección al palacio de Odín, entrecerrando sus ojos y arrugando el rostro en señal de desagrado. Tomando su estruendoso cuerno entre sus dos manos, el guerrero recitó unas palabras momentos antes de hacerlo sonar con todas sus fuerzas.

–_Bien, parece ya está hecho… Nos volveremos a ver, dios de la luz. _–

Alardeaba burlonamente Loki mientras esquivaba los golpes de Balder, solo para finalmente recibir uno de ellos y desaparecer en una nube de ceniza, de la cual estaba hecho su cuerpo. Otros dos dioses entraron por la ya destruida entrada al trono, quedando petrificados ante el escenario de destrucción y caos que rodeaba a este.

–_¡No se queden mirando! _–

Exigió Balder.

–_Hagan sonar las alarmas, reúnan fuerzas, pues Loki… ha regresado. _–

El sonido de la madera resquebrajándose retumbó por todo el bosque. En la lejanía de aquel paramo, un árbol fue derribado tan pronto como aquel sonido se repitió unas cuentas veces. El hacha Æsir había recortado la corteza del mismo como si de un pedazo de mantequilla se tratase, lamentablemente, el hecho de que Even no tuviese demasiada experiencia como leñador ralentizaba el transporte de los troncos.

–_No, no, no, no, te dije que deben ser cortados en diagonal. _–

Repetía el anciano, padre de Fryda, y aparente líder del pequeño pueblo habitado únicamente por su familia. Even bufó de frustración, sosteniéndose sobre el mango del arma y girando en dirección al hombre.

–_No es que me moleste que haya venido, pero, ¿lo hizo únicamente para decirme en que me equivoco? _–

–_Cuida tus palabras muchachito, puede que este viejo y enfermo, pero aún me queda algo de fuerza en estos huesos. _–

–_Veo que la medicina del doctor hizo un gran trabajo. _–

Afirmó el muchacho, sonriéndole amablemente. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre devolvió el gesto con una simpatía que solo un familiar podría otorgar.

–_Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien… y todo gracias a ti, chico. –_

–_Es gracias a usted y su hija que hoy me encuentro aquí, no hay nada que agradecer. Mas bien diría que estamos a mano. –_

Cargando dos troncos a su espalda, Even señaló en dirección al pueblo, siendo seguido de cerca por el anciano.

–_Tal vez… pero yo no solo estoy contando los favores hechos. _–

–_¿Favores hechos? ¿De qué habla? _–

Colocando una mano sobre el hombre de Even, el hombre prosiguió a presentarse adecuadamente.

–_Creo que no llegamos a presentarnos como es debido, ¿verdad? _–

–_Bueno… no me quede mucho tiempo en el pueblo, así que realmente…_–

–_Soy Daven, mucho gusto. _–

Interrumpió a la vez que extendía su mano en dirección al muchacho, quien no podía tomarla de ninguna manera.

–_Yo… soy… ah, un momento…_–

De igual forma intentó hacerlo, moviendo los troncos de madera alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando fuertemente de que estos no se cayeran. Esta acción causo un poco de gracia a Daven, haciendo que una risa seca saliese de su garganta.

–_Sé quién eres, joven Even. Escuche tu charla con Fryda en cuanto despertaste, la última vez. _–

–_¡Ayuda! _–

Los troncos que llevaba en sus brazos quedaron esparcidos por todo el suelo, separándose del cuerpo de Even, quien había perdido el equilibrio por tanto movimiento desmedido que había realizado.

El atardecer cayó sobre el pequeño poblado sin nombre. Una ligera brisa invernal soplaba en los alrededores, haciendo vibrar las hojas de los árboles a la par que los pocos rayos de sol que pasaban por entre las montañas iluminaban las destrozadas y antiguas casas de los alrededores. Dentro de una de estas, el sonido de la fogata chisporroteando daba a la cabaña un toque extremadamente acogedor. A sus pies, una anciana mujer observaba a su hija analizar minuciosamente el mapa que había sido traído por el joven Æsir.

–_Fryda… querida, descansa un poco. Has estado ocupada todo el día. _–

–_Siempre lo estoy, madre…_–

Respondió la muchacha sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

–_Bueno, es verdad, pero no quiere decir que…_–

–…_que no debes tomarte un descanso de ver en cuando. –_

Dijo concluyendo la frase de su madre. La mirada de esta última cayó al suelo, ocultando sus ojos entre las llamas de la fogata.

–_Algo te está preocupando… ¿te importaría compartirlo conmigo, querida? _–

No hubo respuesta a aquella interrogante, ni siquiera un cruce de miradas o una reacción a lo que había dicho, simplemente fue vilmente ignorada por su hija.

–_Fryda. _–

Dijo, demandando atención. Fryda suspiró, cerrando finalmente aquel mapa y reuniéndose con su madre.

–_Lo siento…_–

–_Cariño, entiendo que estés preocupada por algo, pero nosotros somos tu familia, puedes decirnos lo que sea…Es sobre ese muchacho, Even, ¿verdad? _–

–_No es él quien me preocupa, sino lo que podría acarrear…Él no es… como nosotros. _–

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos al no entender lo que intentaba decir su hija. Posando su palma sobre la mano de Fryda, su madre se acercó a ella, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la semi humana.

–_¿Lo desprecias de alguna manera? ¿Tiene que ver con lo de hace unos días? Cuando te llevaron a la capital… _–

Susurró levemente, intentando que aquellas palabras fuesen únicamente oídas por ellas dos. Fryda negó con la cabeza, mantenido aquella mirada falta de emociones.

–_Niña, hace mucho tiempo que no tratas de engañarme, pero se reconocer perfectamente las mentiras cuando me las dicen. _–

–_Es solo que no quiero tenerlo cerca de casa. Temo por ustedes, tengo miedo de que algo les pase… y yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. _–

–_Hija…_–

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y de la misma entraron Even y Daven, quien anunció felizmente por su llegada, abriéndose paso para que un cansado muchacho pasase a casa prácticamente arrastrando sus piernas.

–_¡Hemos llagado! _–

–_Si… gracias a dios…_–

–_Oh vamos chico, no estuvo tan mal. _–

–_Lo dice el que se quedó mirando…–_

Fryda y su madre compartieron una rápida mirada.

–_Continuaremos esta charla en otro momento…_–

Afirmó esta última, acercándose a su marido y recibiéndolo con un beso en la magilla. Even, por su parte, caminó lentamente hasta la fogata, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer junto a Fryda, mirando a esta última con una expresión risueña, aunque claramente se encontrase exhausto.

–_Hola bebé, ¿a qué hora sales por el pan? _–

–_Probablemente cuando estés ocupado. _–

Respondió la chica arrugando la cara.

–_Y hablando sobre eso, he estado revisando el mapa que trajiste. Parece que una de las marcas no queda muy lejos de este lugar… _–

Girando sobre sí mismo, Even levantó sus cejas en señal de desorientación por lo que estaba oyendo.

–_¿En serio? Wow, que conveniente. Bien, ya sé por dónde empezar. _–

–_En realidad, no creo que lo sepas. _–

Acercándose a la mesa, la chica tomó el mapa y lo abrió delante de los ojos del muchacho.

–_En primera instancia, ¿Sabes QUE es exactamente lo que estás buscando? _–

–_Bueno, la reina me dijo que busque información sobre las armas Æsir. Solo me dio a entender que, probablemente, los anteriores portadores viviesen o pasasen gran parte de su tiempo en estas zonas. _–

–_¿Y qué es lo que buscas? _–

–_Pues… eso, información, supongo…_–

Fryda suspiró a la vez que dejaba nuevamente el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa.

–_¿Y no te parece extraño que te mandase en concreto a TI, en vez de mandar algún escuadrón de soldados, o algo parecido? A lo que me refiero es… no hay ninguna necesidad aparente para hacerte recorrer tanto terreno a ti solo. _–

–_Mira, entiendo lo que quieres decirme, aunque eso no significa que me estén tendiendo una trampa o algo por el estilo. Quiero decir, tendrá sus razones… probablemente. _–

–_Yo no me refiero a una trampa. Lo que quiero decir es lo siguiente, si ella te encomendó está tarea a ti, y solo a ti, es muy probable que sea porque juegas un papel muy importante en todo esto. _–

Even llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, refunfuñando mientras se quejaba en voz alta.

–_¡Dios! Todos esto es demasiado complejo… ¿porque no puede ser como en las películas? "Ve a matar al señor oscuro y salva al mundo… es tu destino". _–

–_Sabes que nadie aquí entiende de que estás hablando, ¿verdad?_ –

–_Oh lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta. –__֪_

En la mañana, Even se alistó y partió hacia aquel lugar, aunque acompañado por la imponente y desinteresada Fryda. Rápidamente, ambos partieron hacia las montañas, pasando por entre los bosques, portando únicamente dos mochilas en las cuales, cada quien llevaba distintos objetos que podrían serles útiles.

–_No hacía falta que me acompañaras. _–

–_Lo sé, pero quería agradecerte por la ayuda que nos diste. _–

–_Creí que tu manera de agradecerme era dejándome quedar en tu casa. _–

–_No, planeo echarte en cuanto arreglemos una nueva. _–

–_Hey pero… ya tienes dos. _–

–_Si, pero son nuestras. _–

Sonrió burlonamente la semi humana, mostrando sus afilados colmillos mientras lo hacía, aunque al percatarse de esto último, rápidamente volvió a su expresión neutral.

–_Que cruel puedes llegar a ser, Fryda…_–

Susurró Even.

–_Aunque es parte de tu encanto. –_

Agregó clavando una mirada afilada y confiada.

–_Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, puedes fijarte en eso cuanto hayamos terminado con nuestra tarea. _–

–_Si, claro. ¿Por cierto, a donde vamos exactamente? –_

–_Nuestro destino es subir hasta llegar un poco antes de llegar a la sima de la montaña. __–_

–_¿Antes de llegar a la sima? _–

En aquel momento, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo familiar que le parecía aquel entorno. Un camino que se alargaba alrededor de la montaña, elevándose rápidamente y subiendo hacia la cumbre de esta misma.

–_Espera, yo conozco este lugar. En la sima hay una estatua de un sujeto con un martillo y… ocurrió algo muy extraño la primera vez que vine. – _

–_¿Un hombre con un martillo dices? _–

–_Si, cuando me acerqué a él tuve como… una extraña visión, y cuando desperté… _–

–_SHHH, calla…_–

Interrumpió Fryda, acallando y deteniendo el caminar de Even. La misma había cerrado sus ojos y dejado su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, como si intentase percatarse de un sonido que se encontraba en la distancia.

–_¿Qué ocurre? _–

–_Suena como… oh no…_–

La mirada de la chica se agudizó, tomando una apariencia parecida a la que tendría cualquier otro depredador o animal salvaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta, poniéndose en cuatro patas y corriendo a gran velocidad a través del espeso bosque, dejando salir sus garras mientras se abría paso destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Un grito apenas audible pudo oírse a los pies de la montaña, proveniente de Even, quien no entendía la razón de aquella reacción.

–_¡Fryda! Qué demonios… dah, al carajo. _–

Preparando su hacha, el muchacho siguió a su amiga a través del camino que había creado con sus afiladas armas. La velocidad de la chica era impresionante, haciendo imposible que Even le siguiese el paso, por mucho que lo intentase.

Por otro lado, esta última se acercaba vertiginosamente al origen de aquel sonido, respirando agitadamente y usando toda la fuerza de sus músculos para moverse. Aquel ruido había resultado aterradoramente familiar para la semi humano, siendo este mismo, algo con lo que ella había soñado durante demasiado tiempo, y permanecería gravado en su mente hasta el final de los tiempos. El sonido de la lluvia, el brutal y violento chaparrón impactando contra la madera de las cabañas que yacían en medio del pueblo. Sin embargo, este no era como cualquier otra tormenta o precipitación… para empezar, era un día soleado, en el que apenas si aparecían algunas nubes sobrevolando el cielo, haciendo a la lluvia algo imposible. Y además, a esto la acompañó el inconfundible sonido metálico de las armas siendo desenvainadas.

–_Lo repetiré una vez más…_–

Lanzando a toda velocidad a uno de los soldados contra las casas, el gigantesco guerrero amenazó al capitán de aquella división.

–_Estamos buscando a quien porta el hacha Æsir _–

Aquel monstruo, un hombre de dos metros, mirada seria e intimidante, estaba acompañado por otro sujeto, más bajo esta vez, pero que portaba dos hachas pequeñas en su cinturón y un gran mandoble en su espalda.

–_Por favor, no sabemos dónde está… nosotros también vinimos para…_–

Rápidamente el segundo hombre lanza una de sus hachas en dirección al capitán. El arma atravesó su casco como si nada e impactó directamente en su cabeza, matándolo prácticamente al instante.

–_No me sirven tus excusas, humano. _–

Su compañero refunfuñe ante sus acciones, quejándose por la misión que se les había encomendado.

–_Es increíble que nos enviaran al sucesor de padre… como si el pudiese hacer un mejor trabajo que el mismísimo Thor, o que nosotros incluso. _–

–_Magni, cálmate. Con un poco de suerte, estará muerto cuando lo encontremos. _–

–_Quien sabe, tal vez nosotros debamos terminar el trabajo, jeje…–_

Acercándose al cuerpo del guardia, Magni arranco el hacha del cráneo del soldado, como si de un mero pedazo de madera se tratase.

–_Trabajo es trabajo, supongo. Vamos, busquemos dentro de las…_–

Antes de que el enorme guerrero pudiese acabar su frase, Fryda corrió a gran velocidad de entre los bosques, lanzando un corte con sus garras en dirección al cuello de este. Modi atrapó el ataque antes de que las puntas golpearan contra su rostro, pero usando este agarre como punto de apoyo, la chica lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas contra su rostro, haciendo que la soltara. Sin esperarse a más desenvainó sus garras, pero rápidamente Modi alejó a la chica de una patada, empujándola lejos de él.

–_¿Pero ¿qué diablos? Debiste haberte quedado en el bosque, gatita. _–

Posicionándose entre su casa y los dos Æsir ahí presentes, la muchacha tomó una pose de combate, amenazando con su mirada mientras esperaba a la confrontación.

–_Oh no, hermano… mira esos ojitos de perrita enojada… estoy temblando. _–

Se burló Magni, mientras su compañero mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

–_No lo sé… a mí me hace ilusión, podríamos llevárnosla de mascota… ya sabes, para cuando estemos aburridos jajaja. –_

Fryda se mantuvo firme. Resultaría imposible intimidar a esa chica con simples palabras, y más aún si la vida de su familia estaba en riesgo.

–_No tenemos nada de lo que quieren, lárguense de aquí. _–

–_Es tarde para las negociaciones… déjame esto a mí, Magni, quiero ver hasta dónde puede estirarse. _–

–_Como gustes, hermano. _–

Modi golpeó su puño contra su palma, y de manera instantánea, un aura de electricidad estática comenzó a rodearlo. Magni desenvainó el gigantesco mandoble que portaba en su espalda, y lo pasó a su hermano sin despegar la vista de la semi humana.

–_¡VAMOS! _–

Levantando el arma sobre sí mismo, el Æsir se movió a toda velocidad hacia adelante, intentando asestar un golpe fulminante. Fryda se movió vertiginosamente, clavando superficialmente sus garras sobre el brazo de Modi. El ataque propiciado por este último, creó una nube de tierra en el piso, la cual afectó a la visión de la chica. El Æsir despejó el camino con su mandoble, blandiéndolo hacia adelante. Fryda intentó esquivarlo de un saltó, apenas lográndolo y perdiendo una pequeña porción de su cabello al hacerlo. En respuesta, Modi lanzó un puñetazo, impactando de lleno a la chica y lanzándola contra la pared de la casa, la cual se resquebrajó por el impacto.

–_He de admitirlo, sabes luchar. _–

Modi golpeó el abdomen de la chica, una y otra vez con gran fuerza y velocidad, usando únicamente uno de sus brazos. Sus puños taladraban alrededor del cuerpo de Fryda como si de un tambor de guerra se tratase. Esta ultima intentaba moverse, zafar de aquel agarre mortal, pero cada golpe que la muchacha recibía únicamente la hundía más y más dentro de la pared.

–_¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está toda esa energía que mostraste antes? _–

–_Modi, ya déjala, tenemos demasiado trabajo como para estar torturando a una semi humana. _–

–_No me digas lo que tengo que…_–

Aprovechando el descuido, Fryda lanzó un golpe hacia el brazo del guerrero, encajando sus garras dentro de la mano de esta y jalando fuertemente hacia abajo, desgarrándola por completo y arrancando parte de sus dedos. La sangre salpicó en rostro de la chica, y los gritos de dolor del Æsir no se hicieron esperar.

–_¡Maldita puta! –_

Modi pateó con todas sus fuerzas, demoliendo por completo la parte de la casa y sumergiendo a Fryda en su interior. Magni lanzó una carcajada, burlándose cruelmente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y captando nuevamente la atención de su hermano.

–_Eso te pasa por confiarte, esa pelea estuvo ganada desde el principio. _–

–_Cierra tu maldita boca, Magni…_–

De repente, los escombros se movieron lentamente, y desde su interior emergió una debilitada y lastimada muchacha. Tosiendo pared, Fryda miró desafiante a su oponente, intentando sacar nuevamente sus garras, pero percatándose horrorizada de que estas se encontraban completamente rotas.

–_Pues mira nada más… aguantaste todo ese castigo y ¿aun tienes el valor para pararte? _–

–_¡Fryda! _–

Su corazón se detuvo al oír aquel grito. En aquel instante, pareciera que el tiempo mismo se ralentizaba mientras veía a su madre, salir corriendo desde la puerta hasta donde ella misma se encontraba, siendo seguida de cerca por su padre. Un abrazó desesperado la hizo volver en sí, seguido de los gritos de preocupación de sus familiares.

–_Vaya… mira nada más que tenemos aquí. _–

Modi sonrió maliciosamente, pateando los escombros y entrando a la casa.

–_¡NO! _–

Gritó la anciana mujer, interponiéndose entre Fryda y Modi.

–_No pienso dejar que la sigas lastimando… _–

–_Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? _–

Deteniéndose en su sitio, Modi apuntó con su arma a la mujer, amenazándola por el filo de esta mientras chispas salían disparadas desde su cuerpo.

–_Ahí es donde se equivoca, señora. Ustedes, los habitantes de Midgard, tienen toda la culpa del caos que hay en los 9 reinos… lo que hacemos, no es más que el castigo divino que cae sobre ustedes por la irresponsabilidad de sus actos. _–

–_Nosotros no hemos hecho nada… por favor, se lo suplico, deténgase. _–

El sonido del metal rompiendo el viento resonó en los oídos de Modi, quien volteó rápidamente, boqueando con su mandoble el impacto de un hacha que salió disparada desde las profundidades del bosque.

–_Genial… otro más que se cree un héroe. _–

Carente de aire y cansando, Even salió de entre la maleza, respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba mantener una pose heroica, a pesar de que claramente el mismo estaba lleno de tierra y césped.

–_Tranquila, cariño… yo… ya he llegado… todo está bien… yo me encargo, ufff, un momento por favor…_–

Modi y Magni comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver aquella escena, burlándose en voz alta del exhausto muchacho que había intentando seguir el ritmo a su amiga.

–_Si… ríanse mientras puedan, porque dentro de poco no van a tener razón para hacerlo. _–

Even levantó su mano. Los ojos de ambos dioses se ensancharon en cuanto vieron al arma volar nuevamente a la mano de su dueño, y brillar con una estela de electricidad estática que se formaba a su alrededor.

–_¡Lo encontramos! _–

Dijo Magni, desenvainando sus hachas y poniéndose en guardia, listo para el combate. Rápidamente Fryda se lanzó sobre Modi, impulsándose con la fuerza de sus piernas y asestando un potente golpe en su abdomen, seguido de un gancho a su mentón y repetitivos golpes en su pecho.

–_¡Fryda, NO! _–

Modi tomó a la chica por su brazo, rápidamente la estampó contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, creando una nube de escombros a su alrededor. Even corrió a ayudarla, siendo interceptado por Magni, quien chocó sus hachas contra el arma del muchacho.

–_No te preocupes, hermano, yo me encargo del chico. _–

La madre de Fryda se movió en medio del desastre, buscando desesperadamente a su hija entre todo aquel caos. El sonido del metálico del metal siendo golpeado llegó a sus oídos. Un resplandor azulado pudo verse dentro de aquel templo de suciedad, acompañado de los gritos de dolor de su quería hija. La desesperación llenó su ser, no podía hacer mas que comenzar a hiperventilarse, dejando que pedazos de tierra y madera entrasen a sus pulmones por culpa de esto.

–_¡Basta! ¡Deténganse! _–

De repente, la nube de escombros fue partida en dos, siendo despejada por el puñetazo de Modi, el cual impactó ferozmente en el pecho de la mujer, lanzado la contra la pared. Fryda se encontraba siendo sostenida por el cuello. Los ojos de Daven se abrieron como platos, y rápidamente corrió a auxiliar a su esposa, siendo interceptado por el gigantesco hombre portando el mandoble, quien simplemente lo golpeó con el reverso de su mano para dejarlo inconsciente.

–_Mira bien, niña… esto es lo que ocurre cuando desafías a los dioses. _–

Fryda se movió desesperadamente, tratando se zafar de el agarre de Modi, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de ayudar a su familia mientras aquella deidad de acercaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su madre.

–_No había necesidad de hacer esto… PERO TU, TENIAS QUE DEJARTE LLEVAR, tu querías jugar al héroe… _–

El pie de Modi se posó sobre la pierna de la anciana, inconsciente y lastimada por el golpe, pero aun mostrando signos vitales. Fryda golpeó el brazo que la sostenía, araño con sus garras rotas, incluso intentó morder al Æsir, pero nada de eso funcionó…

–_Así que ahora, toma asiento. _–

Dijo mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a la muchacha contra el suelo, dejándola algunos centímetros cerca de su madre. Seguido a esto, el pie del guerrero bajó lentamente, solo para más tarde, pisar con todas sus fuerzas la pierna de aquella mujer, partiéndola en dos por completo.


End file.
